El encuentro entre los ninjas y los entrenadores pokémon
by mittenstsunade92
Summary: En esta historia los personajes de Naruto se encuentran con los de Pokémon y al mostrarles el mundo pokémon los malvados planean su maldad la cual consiste en raptar alas chicas y que ellas maten a sus chicos entonces los personajes principales pedirán ayuda a sus amigos y se adentraran en una gran aventura para salvar alas chicas.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction de naruto y pokemon*

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo-1-La historia comienza

Narrador-Era un día como cualquier otro para nuestros héroes Ash, Dawn y Brock , emocionados por llegar para la medalla de Ash la última ,Dawn con sus 5 listones esperando el gran festival pero en otro lado en otra dimensión donde los pokemon no existen ni las pokebolas sin embargo existe el chakra.

Naruto- Ah que aburrida misión…

Sasuke- Naruto por milésima vez este juego de jenga no es una misión . .

Sakura- jeje Sasuke…(L)

Kakashi- Bien, bien ya jugaron suficiente guarden el juego para llevármelo y jugar con Anko jujuju. risa pervert.

Todos- Sensei. _

Narrador- Lo que estos simpáticos 6 chicos no sabían es que llegaría el día en que se conocieran por las consecuencias del espacio-tiempo siendo alteradas por el equipo Galaxia junto con la cazadora Jade pero para alterar el espacio-tiempo se necesita más que eso mientras ellos jugaban, en el mundo de Konoha había un ser malvado que logro sobrevivir de Sasuke y está jugando con un nuevo jutsu , dicho jutsu para vengarse de Sasuke y sus amigos. Con Ash y compañía iban en su pequeña travesía rumbo a la octava medalla pero notaron anomalías en el cielo.

Ash- Mira pikachu ¿qué es eso?. Apuntando al cielo

Dawn- El cielo esta obscuro pero a la vez entre azul fuerte, morado…Piplup! Observa esto quizá nos ayude en el gran festival. Con diamantes en los ojos

Brock- No, es más que eso. Todos se quedaron callados

Narrador- Mientras en el mundo de Konoha

Naruto- Bueno el sensei se fue con su novia así que les propongo ir por ramen en el ichiraku!. Sacando su ranita

Sakura-Suena bien, siempre y cuando tú invites jaja

Sasuke- Claro y ah Hinata también!. Con risa picara a Naruto

Naruto-Callate! "sasukito" (Naruto sabía que esto molestara al peliazul pues es el apodo que Sakura le puso cuando empezaron su relación)

Sasuke-Cierra el pico . -

Sakura-Andando, Hinata está afuera esperándonos.

(Salen los cuatro)

Hinata-Es un día bonito no Naruto?. Acercándose a él.

Naruto- Claro que si Hinata! . le pone su brazo alrededor del cuello esto hace que la chica se sonroje .

Sasuke- Ya andan? Emm , Sakura? Estas…(la muchacha se encontraba observando el cielo)

Naruto- Que pasa Sasuke? . voltea junto con su amada.

Hinata- Que es eso? En el cielo chicos miren!. Apunta al cielo.

Sakura- El cielo tiene muchos colores pero…algo se acerca, su chakra es extraño.

Naruto- Que diablos es eso?!. Anonadado.

Narrador-Un remolino empezó muy fuerte para nuestros héroes Hinata tomo a Naruto y Sasuke a la pelirosa los cuatro fueron arrastrados cerrando ese remolino pero no fue el único se abrieron dos en konoha uno y en el escondite de Orochimaru otro…, este entro con su chupón Kabuto y ambos se cerraron


	2. Chapter 2- encuentro

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 2- encuentro

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Dawn- Que ..-antes de que pudiera hablar se abre un vórtice y en el caen los chicos: Naruto , Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata, encima de Ash y compañía {XD}

Naruto- Estas bien Hinata? –encima de Ash xD-

Hinata- Si, y tú? –encima de Broock O: oh mi dios!-

Sasuke-Que fea caída! , Y dónde estamos? –observando el parámetro encima de Dawn xD.

Sakura- Sasuke! Hay algo raro, no siento ningún chakra…

Dawn- Podrían pararse? –casi sin poder hablar la pobre…

Sasuke-No molestes, niña estamos viendo donde rayos estamos! –con ojos de ¬¬.

Dawn enojada- Así? Y por qué rayos no se paran? , baka! –intentando salir.

Naruto- Si, lo siento .Levantándose y ayudando a su amiga.

Sakura- Sasuke…, vamos párate .tratando de moverlo y este como roca!.

Sasuke- No hasta que esta chaparra me pida disculpas. Sobre ella, y esta sin poder moverse, solo balanceando los brazos

Dawn- Quítate! Baka! Quítate! .Golpeándolo con los brazos

Ash,Broock ,Naruto,Hinata y Sakura estaban parados enfrente de ellos con una gota al estilo anime.

Sasuke- Solo pide disculpas por haberme dicho "baka"

Dawn-No lo are! , piplup ahora burbujas. Este asiente y hace burbujas para tirar al peliazul , lo cual resulto satisfactoriamente! Y Dawn sacudiéndose e irritada XD por Sasuke.

Sasuke todo mojado- Pero que rayos es esa cosa?. Viendo a piplup y este se enoja! Le han pisoteado el orgullo! Y piplup hace drama.

Dawn- Piplup regresa. Lo guarda

Ash- Al fin! , Ahora sí , quién demonios son ustedes? . Parado firme y seriamente

Naruto- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki , ella {la abraza} es mi amiga Hinata Huyga , ellos son Sakura Haruno y Uchiha

Dawn- De donde vienen? Y porque con esa vestimenta tan extraña? Y lo más impórtate…si esa es la moda que horrenda esta!. Dawn empieza a imaginarse a todos con esas vestimentas.

Naruto- Wo wo wo! , esperen! Primero que nada déjenos aclarar que esta vestimenta no es de aquí ¬¬ y donde yo vivo esta ala moda! ¬¬

Dawn susurra para si- En dónde? En "Nacolandia". Se ríen Ash y Broock

Sasuke- Valla, valla así que te crees muy grande no? "enana" . Se acerca mucho a ella

Dawn- Deja de molestar y contesten: que rayos hacen aquí?! A leguas se nota que no son de por aquí…

Sakura- Es lo que estábamos tratando de decirles ¬¬ , para empezar nosotros somos de una villa llamada "Konoha"

Broock- Ash no existe esa ciudad en el libro. Buscando en pequeño mapa

Ash- Mmmm , donde queda esa villa? . Sentándose en el césped

Naruto-En el país del fuego! . También se sienta

Dawn- Nos están tomando el pelo?! . Algo exaltados

Broock-No existe tal país

Sasuke- Claro que si imbécil! Como pretendes que mintamos y hayamos caído del maldito cielo sin siquiera saberlo explicar?!.¬¬

Dawn- Ya me canse , prepárense porque tendremos una batalla Pokemon! . Prepara dos pokebolas

Sasuke- Ja listo y dispuesto! . Posicionándose para pelar

Narrador: Esta historia continuara, disculpen que los capítulos sean cortos pero es la primera vez que subo un fic a un foro :/ eh echo varios pero los subí a metroflog xD!


	3. Chapter 3-En encuentro de los malvados

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capítulo 3- El encuentro con los 2 malvados

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Broock- Dawn , ya , relájate. Bajando sus pokebolas

Dawn- Pero Broock…

Sasuke- Si hazle caso al chico y deja de molestar .Tomando su pose sexy

Sasuke- Escuchen, es claro que nuestro país no está en su pequeño mapa y supongo que en nuestro mapa su ciudad tampoco aparecerá , como se llama este país? .sacando un mapa de su portashuriken

Ash- Es la región Sinnoh

Sasuke-Lo sabía ese país no aparecerá en el mapa nuestro.

Broock- Eso es!

Todos- Que? . Con cara de OWO

Broock- Es claro! , Ash y Dawn , ellos pertenecen a otro mundo muy distinto al nuestro , es por eso que su villa jamás aparecerá en nuestro mapa y la región Sinnoh no lo hará en su mapa, ese remolino que vimos es una distorsión en…

Ash y Dawn- El Espacio-Tiempo

Broock- Así es, alguien planea algo…, no sé lo que sea pero nada bueno puede venir si tuvo la magnitud de poder alterar el espacio-tiempo. Muy serio y analizando lo sucedido

Naruto- Ya veo! Si todo está claro!. Haciendo como que entendió lo sucedido

Sakura- Naruto¬¬ no entendiste nada de lo que están diciendo verdad?

Naruto- jeje me atrapaste

Ash-Entonces… ya sabemos quién pudo hacer esto!. Algo molesto

Dawn y Broock- El equipo Galaxia junto con la cazadora Jade!

Dawn-Pero que no se supone que ellos ya no existen?

Broock- Al parecer sobrevivieron a aquella tragedia, aquel día en que los 3 dioses nos pidieron ayuda. Recordando

Naruto- Pues yo pienso que para traernos hasta aquí también tuvo que abrirse en Konoha y mi deducción es que Orochimaru sigue vivo

Sakura- Lo más posible! Eso es y si vinimos hasta aquí es porque él también está en esta ciudad….

{con Orochimaru y Kabuto , su encuentro con el equipo Galaxia y Jade Sucedió al instante}

Orochimaru- Así que buscan venganza de 3 chicos? . Sentando

C. Jade- Así es, sus nombres son Ash, Dawn y Broock , se entrometieron demasiado y ahora por su culpa no pudimos hacer de nuestros planes. ¬¬

Orochimaru- Les propongo algo, juntemos nuestras fuerzas para acabar con ellos, ya que yo también busco venganza, 2 chicos se entrometieron en mis planes con uno así que busco vengarme de ellos 3. Con su sonrisa repugnante

Galaxia- Y por qué del chico que querías también?

Kabuto- El intento matarlo, así que también debe morir!. Subiéndose sus lentes un poco

Galaxia-Bien entonces tenemos un trato, ustedes con nosotros y junto con la cazadora Jade exterminaremos a 6 chicos

Orochimaru- Me parece bien

{Con Naruto , Ash y compañía}

Sakura-Entonces dices que eso {apuntando a pikachu} son pequeñas criaturas misteriosas llamadas "pokémon"?. Sorprendida

Dawn- Así es . n.n

Naruto- Valla, entonces este es un mundo Pokémon

Broock- De echo pero también hay personas malas que quieren a un pokémon por las malas y me refiero a los legendarios

Sasuke- Y que tiene de especial un legendario? Digo sigue siendo un pokémon…

Ash-Todos los pokémones son diferentes .Sasuke

Naruto- Entiendo, bueno en nuestro mundo existe el gatra!

Sasuke-Mejor déjaselo a Sakura , idiota

Naruto- ¬¬

Hinata- jeje , que lindo Sasuke , cállate .

Sakura- Chakra es la forma de vida elemental que ninja usa en su jutsu es la fuente de todo su poder, dichos jutsus los puedes mejorar con un entrenamiento puesto por tu sensei y seguir subiendo de rango, al igual que aquí, haya hay también ninjas que se rebelan contra su aldea. El dinero te lo ganas con cada misión que hagas, las misiones tienen un rango de peligrosa hasta fácil

Sasuke-Ahora que lo pienso…, como se ganan el dinero aquí?.

Ash- Mediante batallas, peleas y si pierdes tienes que darle dinero, si ganas el oponente te pagara.

Narrador:Continuara…gracias por leer! y sus sugerencias y criticas : )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo-4 Conociendo al mundo de los Pokémon

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Dawn- Eso que ven por haya es un centro pokémon sirve para que tus pokémon descansen y tú también puedes descansar ahí .apuntando a uno de ellos

Sakura- Wow y apoco pueden dormir chicos y chicas en un sola habitación? . Con mirada picara

Naruto-Oye Sakura hasta eso es bizarro para ti. XD

Ash- jeje no , no dormimos juntos como se les ocurre que Dawn y yo durmamos juntos? . Algo rojo

Sasuke- Yo nunca dije que con Dawn. Mirada picara hacia Ash

-Dawn se sonroja.-

Broock- El chiste es que no, no puedes dormir con chicos, Sakura pero podemos hacer una excepción si quieres voy por ti en la noche y vamos al cuartito de la lavandería. Con una carita medio lujuriosa

Naruto y Hinata- Espera que?! . Con caras de OWO

Sasuke- No seas pendejo, atreve a propasarte con ella y te juro que tendré suficiente chakra para explotarte el intestino delgado y el grueso también! .¬¬

Ash- Y como harías eso Sasuke? . Intrigado pero para asustar a Broock XD jaja

Sasuke-Esto lo vi con Pogonyuto , paso 1.- Fuego en mi dedo , paso 2.- dentro de tu yofo , y paso 3.- Gas metano más mi dedo dentro de tu yofo es igual a Catapunchis!

Todos menos Broock- Jajajajajajajaja

Ash- Quien no ha visto Pogonyuto?, no tiene infanci..-le suenan las tripas-

Dawn-Alguien tiene hambre!. : )

Naruto- Algún lugar para comer?. Le suenan también XD

Broock- Pues yo soy un che…-interrumpido por el peliazul-

Sasuke- Cállate. ¬¬

Broock-Pero…

Sasuke- Cállate! O te reviento tu yofo y no podrás hacer pis y po. ¬¬

-Broock se calló-

Ash- Bien llegamos, se llama Luiguis

Dawn- Si y es el mejor restaurante! De las pizzas , yeah!. Entra rápido con Ash agarrado de la mano

-Despues estaban todos comiendo muy a gusto hasta que…-

Ash- Oye Naruto mira! Un koala con 2 cabezas. Ash agarro un trozo de papita con katsup y se preparó para un lanzamiento directo ah Naruto

Naruto-Donde? Dónde? . Mirando hacia donde dijo Ash

Ash- Es broma! – le lanza el proyectil de comida y dio en el blanco, la cabeza de Naruto , este hasta se calló.

Naruto- Jajaja asi? . Se para y agarra una pizza y se la lanza Ash se agacha y le da en el blanco a Dawn , esta se enoja y lanza papitas a este , las esquiva y le dan a la pelirosa y a Sasuke y así comienza una súper batalla en la pizzería.

Narrador-Disfruten las cosas pequeñas, esta historia continuara…,el siguiente capitulo tratara de que nuestros héroes los contrataron para hacer un programa xD al estilo "señorita Laura" otra cosa, Lo de pogunyuto solo fue para hacerles reir :) espero que no le haya molestado a nadie y les recomiendo verlo ; ) combina algunos animes xD


	5. Chapter 5-Hoy hablaremos de novis

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capítulo 5 – Hoy hablaremos de novios y novias

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Narrador-En este capítulo como ya mencione nuestros héroes fueron contratados para hacer un episodio en un show al estilo "señorita Laura". Nótese que también saldrán los malvados xD!.Encontramos a Hinata y Dawn bien vestidas y sentadas detrás de un escritorio con papeles en el , Ash es una cámara , Broock la otra , Naruto el del sonido , y Sasuke el explicador para los hombres , las demás chicas están de testigos.

Dawn-Hoy hablaremos de un tema de suma importancia. Cediéndole la palabra a Hinata.

Hinata-Sobre cuando un Hombre quiere cortar a una mujer…

Dawn-Hay muchos casos…, como aquí tenemos el de –buscando en hojas- el de ..Sakura Haruno , cuéntenos su historia.

Sakura-Yo empecé mi relación con mi novio , pero nos saltamos unos pasos , el de los besos y nos fuimos al de tocarnos , aun teniendo novio yo y el novia , poco después yo corte con el mío pero el no , rato después saco de que no sentía nada por ella y la corto , anduvimos él y yo pero a escondidas sin que nadie supiera rato después se enteraron nuestros amigos y mi hermano…ellos guardaron el secreto pero…un día le dije que nos veríamos y tuve que cancelarle se molestó pero luego me saco que se iría a su tierra, su tierra está a 2 horas de mi ciudad , entonces me dijo que "iría a hacer algo" esa frase me confundió pero dije que estaba bien después me pregunto "no te imaginas nada" y yo le dije que no , entonces momentos después le dije que yo no sabía que haría el , pero que el tampoco sabría qué haría yo , así que solo dijo "es que mi ex quiere que hable con ella , ya sabes cómo terminamos bien y todo , no tiene con quien más hablar…" y yo en mi mente y sus amigas que?! , pero en fin me pregunto "que piensas?" y yo nada está bien , digo vas a ayudarla es tu amiga , son amigos ,los amigos se ayudan el uno al otro después de platicar y platicar salió el peine! Por qué le dije que un acto tiene consecuencias… a lo que él contesto "es que tengo miedo de esa consecuencia, sea perderte" y a mí me dolió…entonces lo entendí dije él no es para mí si lo fuera en verdad desde un principio que habría cortado con su chava para estar conmigo, pero no, todo fue a escondidas, entonces que mierda está pasando por las mentes de nosotras ahora? Que hasta la más buena persona tiene que sufrir por un estúpido que no sabe lo que quiere?

Dawn- Contrólate! , Aquí simplemente el chavo parece ser que más bien te utilizo, pero habría sido más fácil decirte "ya no quiero nada contigo, BYE" oh "Sigo queriendo a la otra" Es más porque rayos , aceptaste estar con él a sabiendas de que estaba con la otra? Sakura

Sakura- Porque yo estaba consciente de la estupidez que hacía más sin embargo no hice nada , deje que el tiempo pasara y ahora se está cobrando…

Hinata-Según los reportes el susodicho dice que no la quería, que sentía más por usted ya que tenían algo en común…

Sakura-Eso es lo que yo pensé…y sabe le entregue cosas que no podre darles a otros ahora! Y eso es lo que más me caga…porque pareciera que solo me utilizo para sus actos de placer y no porque me quería : /

Hinata-Bueno pues si nos ponemos a razonar no han llegado muchos casos sobre este igual, niñas pequeñas con ya grandecitos que ya tienen pelos en la selva

Sasuke,Naruto y Ash-Hinata! ¬¬

Dawn-El problema es…por que el afán de buscar a las jóvenes? Que acaso las de su edad ya no les pueden dar lo que ellos buscan? Esas son mamadas!-toma un vaso de agua y lo avienta a la pared.

Ash-El problema de la señorita es que se dejó llevar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo "confundido" que estaba el joven , ella en vez de separase , se quedó a su lado , haciéndole más difícil el trabajo!. Levantando el vaso de agua y poniéndolo en una mesa.

Sakura-Tienes razón, pero si el señor se hubiera encontrado "tan confundido" por qué no me pidió a mi tiempo?

Hinata-Es verdad, cuando una persona supuestamente esta confundida, pide tiempo, pero no es que este confundida , en mi opinión es que le empezó a mover el tape alguien mas

Dawn-Si pero en todo caso sería decirte:" sabes que hay alguien más, si quieres podemos ser amigos y si no lo entenderé"

Sakura-No, ahí ya pensamos diferente, Como puedes llamarle amigo a alguien que amaste? Y que ahora otra ocupa tu lugar, como si nada?

Hinata-Es que no lo vez…, tú te convertiste en la otra, al estar con él, teniendo novio y el novia…

Sakura-Pero no solo yo hice el papel malo, el también jugo con fuego y por jugar se quemó…

Dawn-Bueno ya que lo pones así…, nunca hablaron de nada , solo se dijeron adiós y eso fue todo , pues aquí está el para que le digas que piensas…Que pase el Desgraciadooo! .Al estilo Laura.

Hinata -Cálmate Laura. Jaja

Narrador: Los dejaron hablando a solas.

Sakura-Tu…

El-Si, yo mismo, Orochimaru

Sakura-Lo se…, sabes? Esto es incomodo

Orochimaru-Si para mí también

Sakura -Orochimaru…Orochimaru… , ni tu ni yo , ambos fuimos presas de la Lujuria

Orochimaru-Pero..

Sakura -Escucha, tú fuiste presa al querer jugar conmigo y yo al aceptar, caímos en un círculo vicioso del cual, solo a ti te lograron salvar, esto es el verdadero Adiós, Orochimaru tu y yo nunca debimos meternos, eso nos acarreó un alto precio tu volviste con tu ex pero yo perdí más de lo que desprecie…-con estas palabras Ella se puso de pie y salió del estudio. Dejándolo a el Reflexionar

Narrador- Y así termina el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya echo reír en algunas partes jaja xD este capitulo lo iba a censurar pero después dije ne! A ponerlo pues! :P


	6. Chapter 6-Anomalías en ciudad Lavanda

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo-6 hoy presentamos: "Anomalías en ciudad Lavanda"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Orochimaru-Bueno causaremos estragos en algunas ciudades comencemos en ciudad Lavanda , me gusta , hablan de que tienen criaturas raras fantasmales…-sentado y bebiendo café , tan despreciable como siempre-

Jade-Me parece bien , los mocosos están lejos , región Sinnoh , no será problema .-comiendo una galleta-

Saturno-Ya escucharon , repórtense con nuestros miembros en ciudad Lavanda!

-Pero señor no tenemos reclutas haya , apenas tenemos en Hoen…y Johto

Saturno-No seas imbécil, el equipo magma y aqua están con nosotros

-Si señor…-se retira a llamar y comenzar los estragos-

{Mientras tanto en un centro pokémon se encontraban comiendo nuestros héroes}

Dawn-Que rico! Piplup!-comiendo un delicioso mangar de guafles y un rico chocolate-

Sasuke-Esta buena la comida aquí…

Ash-Pikachu! Hay que entrenar , y bajar esos kilitos de mas!

Sakura-Oye , Dawn , cuando nos pagaran por hacer ese ridículo show, la semana pasada?.-comiendo un plato de fideos-

Hinata-Es verdad , no eh visto ni un quinto.-XD-

Naruto-Oigan! Miren en la caja mágica!.-emocionado , pues nunca había visto una tele de plasma del año en 3-D , como la que tenia la enfermera Joy en su centro pokémon-

Dawn-Se llama tele, Naruto .-volteando hacia el televisor-

(En la tele)

Reportero-Se ha sabido sobre las anomalías en ciudad Lavanda , los pokémon fantasmas están haciendo de la suya , y esto acarre un problema general , todos están molestos , nadie quiere salir de su casa por miedo a los pokémon traviesos , que mas nos puedes decir Sabrina?

Sabrina-Lo siento, No se por qué harán eso los pokémones , Hounter esta en su pokeball , junto con Kadabra , y sin mencionar que esto es región Kanto mas sin embargo están apareciendo pokémones de otras regiones…

Reportero-Muchas gracias Sabri..-antes de que terminara-

Sabrina-Ashh! Me recuerdas? Si aun me recuerdas!, Saludos , te esperare por ciudad Lavanda para poder ir a comer un día de estos! Besos!.-El reportero le quita su micrófono-

Reportero-Muchas gracias! Eso es todo yo soy Eugenio Macías me despido desde aquí…-¬¬-

Todos-Con una gota estilo anime-

-Ash, te hablan por teléfono…

Ash-Enseguida voy…-se va a contestar-

Broock-Enfermera joy… *3*

Ash-Tu…que esta pasando? Apuesto a que tu sabes?!-Algo alterado-

Narrador:Continuara…, quien le habrá llamado a Ash? Mm interesante no? :D


	7. Chapter 7-Orochimaru aparece?

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Cap.7 Hoy presentamos "Orochimaru aparece?!"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

¿?-Primero que nada , Hijo dime como estas?.

Ash-Eso no te importa, mejor dime por que los extraños sucesos en ciudad Lavanda? .Serio

¿?-Bueno tengo sospechas de que el equipo aqua y magma están detrás de todo esto , pero no solo ellos , si no también me temo que se hayan aliado con el y Jade la despreciable cazadora.

Ash-Que?! Aun viven? Después de…-recuerda al suceso relacionado con los pokemones legendarios de los 3 lagos de sinnoh: Uxie(amarillo) , Mesprit(rosa), Azelt(azul).

¿?-Si , me temo que si , informantes me lo han hecho saber , Solo quería informarte, ellos estarán detrás de ti y tus amigos , por lo que me contaste, así que Hijo, cuídate , me tengo que ir. Cuelga-

Ash-Si, padre…-lo susurra- y ustedes… que hacen detrás?-volteando y viendo a sus camaradas-

Dawn- Ash , Entonces ellos no…

Sasuke-De que hablan?

-Rato después se reunieron en una mesa todos y les contaron con detalle todos los sucesos de la cazadora y el -

Naruto-Ya veo…bueno nosotros también tenemos de alguien con quien contar, que hizo cosas malas y nos costó trabajo vencerlo.-Relataron su historia también, el sujeto es Orochimaru-

Ash-Bueno, se nos fue el tiempo y ya son las 12: 00 am , así que sugiero que nos retiremos a dormir.-Parándose y ofreciendo su ayuda a Dawn , ella acepta pero se sonroja-

Narrador-Pero dirán ustedes y donde rayos aparece Orochimaru?XD calmados :P , nuestros héroes , Sasuke y Naruto estaban profundamente dormidos pero el despreciable se comunico con ellos 2…-

Orochimaru-Naruto!, Creíste que me derrotaron? Ja! , patético, eh vuelto para mi venganza, y te dolerá en lo mas profundo de tu ser, será excitante verte lleno de dolor, con una sonrisa caída, con tu carita tan pálida…, y esas lagrimas que adoro…

Naruto se despierta con un grito "Ah!", si el tubo esa pesadilla, posiblemente Sasuke también de inmediato se paro y fue a con Sasuke-

Orochimaru en los sueños del Uchiha- Sasuke…en realidad pensaste que te desharías de mi? Tu mentor que te enseño mejores cosas que el Hatake…, No! Eh vuelto Sasuke y solo lo hice por ti, por que te deseo y quiero que seas Mio!, Lo serás , y veras a Naruto llorando por ti , junto con la tonta de Sakura…y para deleitarte la Matare por ti , lentamente para que disfrutes de la función y eso será muy pronto….

Sasuke se despierta al igual que Naruto "AH!" –Naruto...tu…

Naruto-Si ,Sasuke tuve ese sueño lo que significa que si tu y yo lo tuvimos es que…

Sasuke y el- Orochimaru Regreso!

Narrador: Continuara…, valla valla xD el gay vuelve! :(


	8. Chapter 8-Mi primer pokémon

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 8 Hoy presentamos "Mi primer pokémon!"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

-Buen día tengan todos ustedes hoy en el noticiero pokémon , veamos los titulares.-la tele prendida dando las 7:00 am , 2 muchachos yacen parados sin poder dormir….

Sasuke- Naruto…que aremos?.-Tomándose un café.

El Uzumaki-No lo se…Sasuke fue tan repentino…-Sentado enfrente de este.

-Se oyen pasos, son las 3 niñas junto con Ash y compañía están aun en sus pijamas y con flojera.-

Todos-Buenos días…

Sasuke-Chicos tenemos que hablar…

{Después de un rato, se cambiaron , se bañaron ,se lavaron la boca ,y se sentaron con ellos para comer}

Ash-Que pasa?.

Naruto- Orochimaru, esta vivo…,Sasuke y yo tuvimos un sueño con el…y no sabemos que hacer , por que si llega a este mundo será un caos total! Y esto con todo respeto no les concierne, Ash y compañía, es de nuestro mundo…nuestra batalla.

Ash-Mira, ya no están en su mundo y deben hacerse ala idea de que estarán aquí por un largo tiempo así que su batalla ahora es la nuestra!.

Sasuke-Pero Ash…

Ash-Nada!, ustedes ahora necesitan ayuda!, Dawn hay que contactar al Profesor Rowan, para que les de sus pokemones iniciales!

Dawn-Si , él tiene razón! Enseguida vuelvo!.

{Momento después de contactarlo emprenden su camino hacia con el profesor Rowan, después de una ardua caminata llegaron, y el Profesor esperándolos, se presento , se presentaron y a continuación la elección de Pokemon}

Naruto-Yo elijo ah Chimchar!.Se lo queda

Sakura-Yo a este pequeñin. Tomando a Piplup

Sasuke-Yo a Torwing .Tomando la pokebola

Hinata-Y esa pokebola?. Observándola desde hace rato

Rowan-Ah en esa pokebola tenemos a Eevee, es nuestro pokémon que aun no esta disponible y su…

Hinata-Lo quiero!

Rowan-Pero…!

Hinata-Lo quiero!. ¬¬

Rowan-Esta bien esta bien!, todo tuyo. Entregándole al pokémon

Rowan-Les are entrega de sus 5 pokebolas , de su pokedex , es todo , diviértanse y atrapen muchos pokémon!, por cierto Ash , El profesor Oak me hablo y me conto sobre lo que paso en esa ciudad, tengan cuidado!

Ash-Por supuesto!

{En el escondite de los crueles}

Orochimaru-Disfruten mientras puedan mis queridos niños…

Narrador-Y así , con sus primeros pokémon, Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura y Hinata se adentran cada vez mas a este mundo!, con la angustia de que Orochimaru Regreso, que pasara? Hay que averiguar!. [Esta historia continuara….]


	9. Chapter 9-Broock se va!

Capitulo 9- Broock se va!

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Sasuke- Eso es chimchar! . Derrota a Naruto,y abraza a su pokémon

Naruto-Buen trabajo!.Lo guarda

Sasuke-Bien, Oye Ash, quería preguntarte algo…,ya llevamos 1 mes con nuestros pokémones y hemos estado entrenando junto con ustedes pero eh observado que Broock no esta mucho con nosotros…pasa algo con ese pedófilo?. Regresando a chimchar ala pokebola

Ash-Ni yo se…

(Con un chico llamado Broock en una video llamada)

Broock-Entiendo…tengo que volver…aun no se como decírselos a los chicos pero creo que entenderán…

¿?-Ok, yo sé que entenderán, Por favor no te tardes mucho, si? , Tu hijo te esta esperando…

(Se corta la video llamada, dejando al moreno pensativo y ala vez triste pero ala otra Feliz, en la cena todos)

Ash-Y Broock? Que te trae tan preocupado?

Broock-No es nada, Ash tengo qu…

Naruto-Eh! Chicos miren la caja mágica!, esta una científica y es muy bonita…

Hinata-Naruto…eres un tonto! –Se para y se va corriendo triste-

Sasuke- Alcánzala torpe!, no vez que si vez a una chicha mas bonita que tu novia, no se dice en voz alta! Pedazo de bobo!

Sakura-Si Sasuke, eso no ayuda mucho…¬¬

Dawn-Hoy es una cena muy interesante…jejeje(con una gota al estilo anime en su cabeza)

Broock pensando-Hoy es eso día! Hoy tengo que decirles! Se levanta muy emaciado y se dirige al comedor y ve…-"Chicos tengo algo que decir…."

-Todo un alboroto, Sasuke y Naruto paliando por la ultima papa, Sakura,Hinata y Dawn peliando por la moda , y Ash con pikachu por karsup-

Broock Quería casi estallar pero se calmo- Oigan chichos…chicos..-Le avientan un zapato, la gota que derramo el vaso y grita "CHICOS! ME VOY! CON LA PROFESORA IVY ELLA Y YO TENEMOS UN HIJO!"

Todos-OWO

Ash-Que?!, es por eso que ella era innombrable?

Broock- Así es…las veces que me desaparecía era para mandarle una pensión…y ahora mi Hijo esta en crisis y tengo que ir a con ellos

Dawn-Esta bien Broock, no te extrañaremos, que te valla bien con tu hijo

Sasuke-Dame mi papa!.peliando

Naruto-Noo!, Peliando .no pelando a Broock

(Después de todo llego la hora de partida de Broock)

Broock- Adiós Ash! y Dawn! , Me los cuidan mucho. Yéndose con su mochila llena! XD

Todos-Adiós Broock! Te Extrañaremos!, Cuídate!. Llorando Ash y Dawn por nostalgia

Narrador-Hoy se ah ido un amigo, pero saben ellos que no es un adiós sino un hasta luego…[Continuara…]


	10. Chapter 10-El entrenamiento empieza

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 10- El entrenamiento empieza: Aprender a controlar el Chakra!

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Ash-Ah pasado una semana desde que se fue Brock…-Guardando a su Pokémon después de una batalla con el chimchar de Naruto-

Naruto-Si…en fin la vida sigue y hay que seguir , oye Ash entonces ya no entraras al torneo pokémon?-guardo su pokebola en su porta shuriken

Ash-No…,será para la otra, a todo esto, Donde están Dawn y los demás?-viendo a su alrededor-

{con orochimaru….y sus chupones}

Orochimaru-Equipo Galaxia , Jade y Kabuto ah llegado la hora del plan AZ-9

Kabuto-Cuando acabemos con ellos, No les quedaran ganas ni de vivir…-todos se empiezan a reír-

E-Galaxia-Bien entonces el plan se llevará acabo dentro de 2 semanas…

Orochimaru- Así es…el tiempo suficiente para poder mejorar la estrategia….

{con Ash y compañía}

Ash-Entonces Naruto…,Tu dices que nos enseñaran su chakra en 2 semanas?-dudando un poco sobre lo que el chico peliamarillo dijo-

Naruto-Pero claro!, Siendo Sakura su maestra nada malo pasara!-sonriéndoles-

Dawn-Entonces que empiece el entrenamiento!

Sakura-Primero que nada deben saber sacar su Chakra…,Mmm veamos piensen en algo que los haga enojar mucho mucho! Y descarguen eso en sus manos.

Dawn recuerda a el equipo galaxia y empieza a enfurecer…y entonces siente como algo empieza a fluir en su cuerpo se siente caliente pero es una adrenalina pura y excitante! Le gusta! Pero aun no logra poder llevarla a su mano…aun con los ojos cerrados se pone a pensar en esos recuerdos para poder llegar ala misión que Sakura les dijo-

Ash se pone a recordar todos los malvados que llego a conocer y lo malo que han tratado a los pokémon , el odia que no aprecien a los pokémon!, el llego a su enojo total! Su enojo se volvió visible ante los chicos , un chakra increíblemente fuerte…es raro para ser por primera vez que el chakra de el se desarrolle de esa magnitud, pero si recordamos algo sobre el "aura" eso es como el chakra y Ash tiene mucho de eso!, les sorprendió mucho a los chicos.

Sakura gritándoles- No se detengan! Sigan! Sigan! Piensen en eso! Naruto demostración! Aquí y ahora!-Naruto asiente y empieza a sacar el chakra, su chakra azul hermoso y poderoso! Y los otros 2 concentrándose a tal extremo de que se desmallaron…-

Narrador-Lograran conquistar el chakra Ash y Dawn? Cual es el plan de Orochimaru y sus colegas? Estas y otras preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo, a acompáñenos a descubrirlo :P


	11. Chapter11-El aura es igual que el chakra

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 11- El aura es igual que el chakra!

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Sakura-Para ser su primera vez lo hicieron bien-poniéndoles a ambos una toallita mojada en la frente y estos estando acostados en el césped-

Naruto-La verdad

Hinata-Pero entonces ellos tienen una idea acertada sobre el Chakra por que aquí ellos le llaman "aura" pero aquí y en nuestro mundo es lo mismo….

Sasuke-Ya veo…-después de esto ambos se despiertan y Sakura empieza con una explicación breve pero entendible para ellos sobre el chakra y aura pasando una semana ya sabian dominar lo básico y lograron utilizar el "Aura/chakra" para aumentar su velocidad, escalar arboles etc. Cualquier cosa que le pusiera Sakura para entrenar y al final se lograron las 2 semanas con un entrenamiento satisfactorio!-

Sakura-Me alegra decir que ustedes han logrado dominar el chakra/aura-aplaudiendo con sus amigos-

Ash-Gracias a ustedes!-feliz y abraza a Dawn esto logra un sonrojo en ella rápido-

Dawn-Bueno con tanto entrenamiento olvide que en la siguiente ciudad hay unas aguas termales deliciosas! , Les parece si vamos chicas? –mirando a Hinata y Sakura , ellas asintieron con la cabeza sin poner alguna objeción-

Sasuke-Mmmm tanto entrenamiento ya me dio hambre , Que les parece si vamos al restaurante esta a unas 3 cuadras de las aguas termales

Naruto-Valla Sasuke y como sabes eso?-con signos en su cabeza de preguntas-

Ash-Sera acaso por que esta un croquis de la ciudad en la pared?-con cara de XD-

-Los chicos se van a dicho lugar y ellas entran a las aguas, dándose un placentero baño , nunca llegaron a imaginar que…seria la ultima vez que verían a los chicos…-

Sakura-Ahh estas aguas están muy deliciosas-sumergiéndose hasta la nariz-

Hinata-Tienes razón Sakura! Son muy relajantes…

Dawn-Oigan…les confieso algo? Pienso que ustedes son muy geniales y aun no puedo creer que los llegamos a conocer Ash y yo…es decir nos enseñaron mucho!

Sakura-Gracias pero ustedes nos enseñaron también.

Hinata-Ella tiene razón!

¿?-Chichas Lindas , ustedes vienen conmigo…-voz misteriosa escuchándose-

Dawn-Que fue eso?!-asustada-

Sakura-Hinata…tu byakugan! ,siento el chakra de alguien…-alarmándose pero manteniendo postura-

Hinata-Bya…-interrumpida por una mano que le llego por atrás y la desmayo apuntándole uno de los puntos en la espalda…-

Sakura-Hinata! Que te pasa?!-tratando de llegar con ella pero otras manos le llegaron por detrás y antes de que pudiera contratacar fue adormecida al igual que Hinata-

Dawn-Que diablos…Pipl…-Fue tapada y noqueada inmediatamente antes de que pudiera sacar a su pokémon-

¿?-Andando chicos, aun tenemos que trabajar mucho mas…-cargando a Dawn, y los otros alas chichas restantes-

-2 horas después, los chicos se reunieron en el centro pokémon-

Sasuke-Oye Ash no crees que ya se tardaron Dawn y compañía?-algo preocupado-

Ash-Tienes razón…me inquieta un poco tu comentario Sasuke….

Naruto-Ah! De seguro se fueron de compras…son chicas

Sasuke-No, Naruto! Conociéndolas vendrían avisar y de menos a arreglarse…

Ash-Él tiene razón esto me huele mal!

Naruto -Perdón yo fui…ese burrito ya esta haciendo efectos

Ash-Que? No! Me refiero alas chichas…

Sasuke-Andando entonces alas dichosas aguas termales!-y asi los 3 emprenden su camino hacia las aguas termales preocupadas por sus respectivas chicas…-

Narrador:Esta historia continuara….Podrán encontrarlas? Quien se las secuestro? Que planea hacer con ellas? Es una emboscada por los equipos aliados?!Descúbralo en el próximo capitulo!


	12. Chapter 12-Y las chicas donde?

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 12 hoy presentamos "Y las chicas donde están?!"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Ash y ambos chicos de Konoha se quedaron boquiabiertos pues cuando llegaron y le dijeron ala recepcionista que si las chichas se encontraban ahí , ella fue las busco y solo encontró sus pertenencias{ropa, porta kunais, y pokebolas}.

Ash-Donde esta?...Dawn-apretando su ropa y oliendo el placentero aroma del perfume de su chica…-

Naruto- Sasuke…que puedes deducir?

Sasuke-Secuestradas? Oh una mala broma de ellas?...-algo confundido ,y en sus manos yacen la ropa de su amada…-

Naruto-Tenemos que buscarlas!-Frentico-

Ash -Cálmate Naruto…de nada te sirve estar así…Busquemos en toda la ciudad en cada puesto , alguien tuvo que haberlas visto…

Sasuke-Muy bien entonces busquemos y nos veremos alas…-mira el reloj y ve que son la 3- alas 5 esta bien! Andando…-se va corriendo , Naruto por las casas y Ash al igual que Sasuke, las 2 Horas transcurren y llegan Naruto y Sasuke-

Naruto-Y Ash?

Ash-Aquí estoy…No tuve ayuda, nadie las vio salir! Como es eso posible?!-tan molesto que alzo la voz para decir esto ultimo-

-Porfavor te pediré que guardes silencio…

Naruto-Lo siento enfermera…

-Con esto último los 3 chicos se empezaron a preocupar más pues nada de las chicas…mientras tanto con ellas-

Dawn abre sus ojos de poco a poco-Que…esta…donde estoy?...(tratando de levantarse y sobarse la cabeza pero se da cuenta de que esta amordazada a una silla, entonces empieza su preocupación mas) Que demo…?!(Se tranquiliza un poco y empieza a observar detenidamente el lugar…oscuro con muy poca luz a su vista , pero alcanza a apreciar 2 siluetas que están en la misma posición que ella…Así es! Hinata y Sakura , a sus lados, que diablos estaba pasando?! No entendía nada , y quería pararse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles las cuerdas parecían apretarle mas cada vez que intentaba zafarse!)

¿?-Te abras dado cuenta de que entre mas intentes salir de la cuerda azul , mas parece que te aprieta…-una voz maléfica al oírse…y cercas de ella, la estremeció por completo! Pero no dejo que le intimidase!-

Dawn-Quien demonios eres tu? Y que quieres de nosotros? Y por que me aprieta cada vez mas esta cuerda? Ugh!-Al apretarle aun mas fuerte la cuerda-

¿?-No no no…amor así no funcionan las cosas, tu calladita te vez mas bonita y entre mas hables mi cuerda de chakra que te tiene amordazadita no te hará daño…pero si haces lo contrario pobre de ti , estas cuerdas son irrompibles por un simple humano…jajaja-Se desvanece ese ser maléfico dejando a Dawn mas confundida que nunca-

Dawn-Espera si se refiere al chakra quiere decir que entonces no solo son Naruto,Sasuke , Sakura y Hinata los que pasaron al mundo pokémon! Otros pudieron también pasar! Oh no! Y ahora que are? Necesito liberarme…pero…pero…yo no fui tan buena con el chakra,Ash y yo solo aprendimos lo básico-Se pone triste y empiezan a brotar lagrimas-

Hinata-Dawn, no llores te necesitamos fuerte!-No podía visualizar muy bien a su compañera pero oía sus lagrimas- Que la batalla apenas empieza…

Narrador:Continuara…,que pasara con Dawn y compañía? Ash,Naruto y Sasuke las encontraran?Leean el siguiente capitulo!


	13. Chapter 13-Orochimaru y sus aliados

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 13 Hoy presentamos "Orochimaru y sus aliados"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Dawn solloza-Pero…soy inútil al combatir con chakra

Sakura-Dawn, Dawn!, esta batalla es contra el ser que les contamos llamado "Orochimaru" Puedo sentir su chakra horrible , y no solo eso también esta su chupon Kabuto , y tengo el presentimiento de que quizás se aliaron con algunos maléficos de este mundo…-tratando de sacar un kunai-

Orochimaru -Así es , acertaste pequeña Sakura siempre tan asertiva! Jaja –saliendo este y encendiendo la luz

(Al encenderse la luz están en una habitación grande , desgastada y las paredes están algo oxidadas y ellas sentadas en medio de la habitación primero Hinata luego Dawn y por ultimo Sakura , efectivamente amarradas con redes de chakra que controla Orochimaru detrás de este salen Kabuto el Equipo Galaxia y Jade…)

Dawn-No puede ser…se supone que uste-interrumpida por Jade-

Jade-Muertos? Desaparecidos? Ya vez que no jaja! Estúpida Insolente los odie desde el día en que se entrometieron –le suelta una cachetada a Dawn dejándole muy rojo y Dawn solo se voltea de la bofetada-

Orochimaru-No esta bien que trates así alas invitadas, Jade-Le susurra al oído y le lambe el cachete-

Jade-Agh! Odio que hagas eso! Orochimaru!

Sakura-Dawn estas bien?

Dawn-Tu…tu…-agachada y poco a poco levantando la cabeza-

Jade-Hablabas mocosa?-no poniéndole mucha atención pues estaba jugando con Orochimaru-

Dawn-Eres una maldita hija de….Uhhhg!-Antes de que continuara Orochimaru hizo las cuerdas mas pequeñas evitando que Dawn terminara su frase-

Orochimaru-Ya les dije que si intentan de nuevo se lastimaran con mis cuerdas de Chakra , Dawn chiquita te sugiero que pienses mejor antes de abrir la boca, por que podrías morir antes de los planes que tenemos para ustedes…

Dawn-Prefiero morir antes de pertenecer a sus planes pendejos!-Aun con dolor dijo esto ultimo y soltó una gotita de sangre-

Orochimaru se acerca a ella y le agarra la quijada-Escúchame bien Dawn, tu harás lo que te digamos quieras o no por que sino Ashito la pagara caro incluyendo a Naruto y Sasuke, y además ya soltaste un poquito de sangre no te falta mucho para que empieces a tirar los chorros de sangre que me encantan ver en mis presas

Dawn-No! , ellos no!

Sakura-Maldito! Sabes que Naruto y Sasuke no se dejaran de ti!-Enojada-

Orochimaru-Ya me aburrí de discutir –Les aprieta mas las cuerdas- Quieran o no , sabia que este jutsu me serviría tarde que temprano , el poder controlar a los ninjas jajajaja –hace obra de sus manos y hace el extraño jutsu para las chicas-

Las 3- No!

Jade-Demasiado tarde…jajaja!

Orochimaru-Ahora volverán con ellos y les dirán que todo esta bien , luego recibirán ordenes mas tarde…

Las 3-Si…-las liberan y salen del lugar y se dirigen donde yacen los chicos desesperados ósea el centro pokémon-

Orochimaru- Y el plan empieza desde este punto…

Narrador: Continuara…las chicas han sido controladas por los malvados!y ahora que pasara?! Como podrán salir de este problema? Leean el próximo capitulo!


	14. Chapter 14-Las chicas están raras

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 14 Hoy presentamos "Las chicas están raras,son robots?"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Dawn-Ya llegamos –entrando como si nada , y los chicos de inmediato corrieron a abrazar a cada una-

Ash abrazándola pero ella no- Dawn estaba tan preocupado…, te quiero y no quiero que te pase nada…Dawn

Dawn-Si, ahora tengo que vestirme esta vestimenta no es aceptable, con permiso –se suelta de Ash y pasa rápidamente fría y seca a su cuarto Sakura y Hinata hacen lo mismo-

Ash-Que les pasa? –con signos de interrogación en su cabeza "¿?"-

Naruto-No lo se , pero actúan…como si…

Ash y Sasuke-Como si…como si que Naruto? –Interesados por la repuesta de su amigo-

Naruto-Como si fueran robots!

{Ash le da un sape al Uzumaki seguido del Uchiha}

Sasuke-No seas pendejo we!

{Así se paso el rato y las chicas se reunieron con ellos al día siguiente para irse ala nueva ciudad que les espera, por fin para empezar ya el viaje que por una u otra razón se habían demorado en empezar}

Ash toma la mano de Dawn-Dawn te pasa algo?

Dawn-Nada que tenga interés alguno-se suelta de este-

Naruto y Sasuke-Uhhh! Seco!

Sakura reacciona un instante-Sasuke tu…-un recuerdo de Orochimaru se le vino ala cabeza "Podría matarlos" empezó a recordar pero no por si sola, sino por que Orochimaru deseaba diversión y Sasuke era su principal blanco-SASUKE!-grita ella y se agacha en pleno camino aterrada pone sus manos en su cabeza y cierra muy fuerte sus ojos deseando que eso que le dijo Orochimaro desaparezca-

Sasuke la toma de las manos la abraza y dice –Sakura, no me iré ahora y nunca te dejare , yo estoy para protegerte por siempre y para siempre-le da un beso en la mejilla-

Naruto-Jajaja Uchiha! Tu haciendo eso?

Ash-Oye es algo lindo , ya que Sasuke parecía serio cuando lo conocí , y ahora lo veo en su lado romántico deberías hacer lo mismo con Hinata jaja

Naruto-Y por que no con Dawn?

Ash-Ella es mía ¬¬

Naruto-Las mujeres no son objetos , Ash

Ash-Ella no quiere estar contigo , cierto Dawn? –la voltea a ver y ven que Dawn y Hinata van a unos cuantos metros de ellos-

Los 2-Esperen!

Narrador:Continuara-Lograran las chichas recordar? Orochimaru seguirá jugando con ellas hasta cansarse? No lo creo…pero para ello lean el próximo capitulo!


	15. Chapter 15-El plan en marcha

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 15 Hoy presentamos "El plan en marcha"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

{2 semanas después , las chichas siguen actuando frías con ellos , y en algún momento Sakura volvió a hacer lo del capitulo anterior esos recuerdos atormentándola…}

Orochimaru-Todo va de acuerdo al plan, jaja ahora jugare un ratito con Ash pero mas serio….

-Con Ash y Dawn-

Dawn-Ash quiero ir al bosque-tomándolo de la mano-

Ash-Claro!-se va corriendo con ella XD hasta donde no los puedan hallar-Y por que quieres están aquí Dawn? Si se puede saber…es decir tu y yo solos…

Dawn-Por que aquí será tu tumba Ash Kechum –Sacando una pokebola-

Ash-Eh?! Estoy confundido Dawn

Dawn-Ash…Ash, Ash , morirás aquí por mis pokémones –saca a buneary y mamosain-

Ash-Dawn…por que?!-totalmente confundido-

Dawm-Buneary rayo de hielo a hacia Ash , y mamosain envestida!-los pokémones estaban confundidos y dudaban si atacaban a Ash- No me oyeron? Dije que lo ataquen , es una orden…

Ash-Bien Dawn si asi es como lo quieres…-Saca a torterra y a starraptor-

Dawn-Piplup tu también , y espero y cumplas con mi orden , el es el enemigo-Piplup no quería…-

Ash-Pikachu! , si ellos atacan nosotros nso defenderemos pero lastimarlos jamas…

Dawn-Ahora! Buneary rayo de hielo , mamosuain envestida! Y Piplup remolino!-los ataques iban directos-

Ash-Pikachu impactrueno para el rayo de hielo , tortella envestida a con mamosuain y starraptor avebrava con piplup! –Los ataques colisionaron! Mucho humo y una explosión entre ataques al final de esto los pokémones quedaron noqueados pero Dawn se abalanzo contra Ash golpeándolo-

Ash-Basta Dawn no quiero golpearte…-esquivando los golpes de ella-

Dawn-Muere Ash Kechum!-lo grita , y en sus ojos lagrimas brotan y con su mirada pidiendo ayuda…-

Ash-Dawn…jamás podría lastimarte…-el detiene sus ataques y Dawn saca un kunai que Orochimaru preparo con veneno , corre y lo abraza inyectándole el kunai-

Dawn-Muere….-lo tumba al suelo y ella queda victoriosa en la batalla y guarda a sus pokémones-

Ash-Dawn…-tose- no te guardo rencor, ni nada –tose- solo que por que? Por que tu odio conmigo? Quien te controla? Todo lo que vivimos no significo nada para ti?-increíblemente pudo decir todas esa preguntas sin toser XD-

Dawn-Te odio Ash es lo único que necesitas saber, apropósito me separare del grupo , es decir conociendo a los otros me dirían que tuve la culpa de tu muerte y blablábla –se marcha saltando entre los arboles-

Ash-Dawn…-cierra los ojos antes de logra ver a 4 siluetas-

{horas mas tarde se encontraban en el centro pokémon}

-El esta grabe, recibió veneno que no es muy conocido aun , pero por suerte tenemos medicamento que es eficaz , pero tomara tiempo que expulse el veneno de menos unas 3 semanas

Naruto molesto- Oh esa perra!

-Tranquilo si? , el estará bien –se retira a atender a otros-

{momentos mas tarde entrar a verlo al cuarto , Naruto y Sasuke}

Narrador:Continuara…Que paso con Dawn? Obra de orochimaru? A donde la lleva ahora Orochimaru? Lean el siguiente capitulo ;D


	16. Chapter 16-casi muero pero aun te sigo

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 16 Hoy presentamos "casi muero pero aun te sigo amando"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Naruto-Lamento lo que paso hoy Ash…-sentándose aun lado de el-

Ash-No importa, Naruto…sabes ella estaba siendo contralada.., sus ojos me lo dijeron, tengo que salvarla! –tratando de pararse-

Sasuke-Quieto Ash primero necesitas reposar 3 semanas para que tu cuerpo expulse el veneno después buscaremos a Dawn

Ash-y que hay de ustedes? Donde están Sakura y Hinata?

Naruto-Bueno…ellas intentaron lo mismo que Dawn pero gracias a los pokémones les ganamos y ahora las tenemos amordazadas en la camioneta

Sasuke- Así es a diferencia de ti , digamos que Orochimaru utilizo algunos trucos sucios pero supimos superarlos

Ash-Agh! Quiero recuperar a Dawn , mi Dawn…-algo triste pero serio

Naruto-Oye tu! Todos la queremos de vuelta pero eso no significa perder la cabeza , así que te tranquilizas te sanas rápido para ir por ella , y después de eso les damos sus pataditas al baboso de Orochimaru y compañía!-en Naruto se reflejaba detrás de el una luz brillante que inspiraban a seguir a delante quien la viera ;´)-

Sasuke-Bueno iremos a ver las chicas vamos Naruto…-y para su sorpresa la camioneta yace abierta y con las cuerdas en los asientos y nada de ellas-

Ambos-Mierda! Escaparon!...-regresan con Ash agitados- Ash las chichas escaparon…

Ash-Idiotas ¬¬ no importa al transcurrir 3 semanas las encontraremos!

-3 semanas más tarde-

Ash-Estoy como nuevo! Y andando tenemos que irnos a buscarlas!-con actitud muy positiva y en compañía de sus ahora fieles amigos-

{Con Orochimaru y las chichas}

Orochimaru-Bien el paso siguiente es que nos escondamos durante 6 meses y empecemos la organización "Luna Turquesa" y con las chicas de nuestro lado lograremos conquistar la mayor marte de la región y seremos una de las organizaciones mas fuertes que el magma y aqua! Jajaja! Y claro esta, nuestra venganza se llevara acabo cuando ellos al fin puedan dar con nosotros por ahora solo les dejaremos una carta en este sitio y nos marcharemos de aquí…

Jade-Oye y ellas las tendrás controladas por siempre con ese jutsu?

Orochimaru-Solo para hacerlas sufrir no, las tendré encerradas normal y are que les llegué un dolor hasta las entrañas, jajaja! Y lo que es mejor are que sus almas ardan en las penumbras de la oscuridad!, vámonos esclavas , y compañeros en mi maldad –se marchan del lugar dejando una carta en una mesa, Con Ash y compañía-

Uzumaki-Que sucede Ash?-Se detiene y voltea a ver al chico-

Ash-Naruto presiento que será una dura batalla y…no sé que nos espera…estoy temblando , pero no me quita el valor para ir por mi amada Dawn!-Por fin solo hacia falta esto para que los 3 se dieran cuenta a quien amaban realmente…pero será suficiente ese sentimiento de amor? O hará falta mucha valentía y coraje?-

Uchiha-No eres el único que esta lleno de pavor, nostalgia, coraje entre otros sentimientos pero tenemos que ser fuertes! Ellas nos esperan…

Narrador: Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17-Luna Turquesa

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 17 hoy presentamos "Luna Turquesa"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes! , Pero se pueden llegar a unir? Podrían derrotar al enemigo? No se traicionaran? Que es más fuerte la amistad o el poder?

Ash-Demonios! Solo han transcurrido 3 meses y nada de ellas! Y ese idiota homosexual, solo la carta…-saca la carta-

Naruto-Que decía que aun nos falta por encontrarlos y que sea antes de que comience la organización L.T. que hasta ahora no sabemos que siglas son…-sentando en un sofá viejo, en una habitación que ellos rentaron en una ciudad cercana ala de Dawn-

Sasuke-Mejor miremos las noticias –enciende el televisor-

Reportera-Y como lo eh dicho , esta organización esta arrasando con todas las demás organizaciones y hasta ahora ah exterminado a los equipos aqua y magma , según los informes esta organización se hace llamar "Luna Turquesa" , ahora pasamos con el clima…

Los 3- Eso Es!

Ash-L.T. es igual a

Naruto y Sasuke- Luna Turquesa

Naruto-Bien ya sabemos que comenzó esta organización , pero como detenerlo?

Ash-Eso déjamelo a mi, ocuparemos toda la ayuda posible…así que reclutare a viejos camaradas!

Sasuke-Y solo será cuestión de practicar unas semanas, estando bien entrenados, lograremos derrotar a esa organización!

Naruto -Así es! Entonces andando! Aun nos falta mucho, Ash tienes cientos de llamadas que hacer, Sasuke crear un entrenamiento y yo…yo…comeré!

Sasuke-Jaja que gracioso! Ni madres tu me ayudaras así que andando!-lo jala de la oreja y se lo lleva afuera-

Ash-Bueno a hacer llamadas- se sienta y empieza a marcar-

¿?-Bueno? quien habla?

Ash-Hey! May que bueno que contestaste tu!,May escuchaste de la organización esa? Bueno el plan es derrocarla pero ocupamos toda la ayuda posible, cuento contigo?

May-Pero claro! Solo dime en donde los veo?

Ash-Toma un ferry a sinnho y dirígete ala ciudad…-minutos después-

May-Entiendo ahí estaré Ash!-cortan comunicación-

Mama de May- Quien era hija?

May-Ash , mama tengo que salir ahora , otra aventura me espera con el! –emocionada por su frase se fue por su pequeña mochila y con ella puesta salió de casa despidiéndose de sus padres a excepción de su pequeño hermano pues se encontraba en su viaje-

Narrador: esta historia continuara


	18. Chapter 18-En busca de LT y mas

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 18 hoy presentamos "En busca de L.T. y mas "

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

Sasuke- Ah sido un entrenamiento difícil pero no imposible! Ustedes me han sabido demostrar que son espectaculares! Pero…también debo agradecerles a mis fieles amigos : Ash y Naruto que me ayudaron mucho a entrenarlos , chicos gracias son maravillosos!. –Los voltea a ver sonriendo-

Misty-Claro que Ash es el mejor! Siempre lo ah sido! Cierto Ash?.-se sube a donde están ellos y abraza a Ash-

May susurra a Drew-Maldita zorra!...Ash no le corresponde, él quiere a Dawn! .-enojada-

Drew -Cálmate quieres? No le durara mucho el teatrito , y si Ash tanto ama a Dawn dime por que ese sonrojo en sus mejillas?. –dejo callada a May por unos momentos…-

(con Ash y Misty -_-)

Ash- Misty déjame respirar quieres? .Tratando de soltarse pero esta no cede-

Misty- Y ya que terminamos el entrenamiento que aremos hoy? .-Aun abrazando a Ash sofocándolo ¬¬ pobre tipo xD-

Sasuke-Bien escuchen todos, ya es casi de noche así que acamparemos y aremos la comida.-Después de haber acatado las ordenes de Sasuke todos querían descansar pues al día siguiente comenzaría su verdadera misión…-

{Era de noche y un chiquillo con los ojos negros y desesperado por recuperar a su chica se encontraba sentado en el césped pero llego alguien a interrumpirlo}

Ash-Eres tu May , que sorpresa!

Misty-No, soy Misty…

Ash-Ahh lo siento…que quieres?

Misty-Por lo visto no puedes dormir eh?, platiquemos, por ejemplo que le vez a esa tal Dawn? .-algo inquieta-

Ash-Pues te seré sincero antes de que la secuestraran solo amistad…pero después de que no la tengo sentí un gran hueco en mi pecho…y descubrí que la amo! Y la quiero conmigo! .-con sus ojos llenos de ilusión-

Misty-Ya veo…-tono decepcionante- Hey Ash es hora de dormir! Lo mejor será eso! : ) Ya que nos espera un largo viaje mañana!

Ash-Si, gracias Misty! .-Se va emocionado-

MIsty-No gracias a ti Ash….-Cautelosamente cuando Ash se fue a dormir ella entro en la tienda de este y se acostó junto a el ¬¬ maldita! Al día siguiente May quiso entrar para despertar a Ash cuando abrió la tela…-

May-Ash! , ya es hora sabes son las 5 AM y tenemos que levantar todo, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ ALAS 6 AM HORALE HUEVON! SE VE QUE TIENES BUENA COMPAÑÍA, ERES UNA PORQUERIA….¬¬ NO SE QUE DEMONIOS TE VIO DAWN, PERO LEVANTATE! .-Le dio un jalón de orejas y este sacado de onda, Misty aprovecho y se fue rápido, después de eso todos estaban listos para partir-

Ash-Que comience nuestro viaje!.-todos alzan la mano en forma de victoria y exclaman "SI!".

Narrador: Continuara


	19. Chapter 19-Llegando ala guarida

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 19 Hoy presentamos "Llegando ala guarida de Orochimaru"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D, en capítulos anteriores nuestros héroes lograron dar con el verdadero paradero de Orochimaru.

Sasuke-Escuchen…Orochimaru ya debe de saber que estamos aquí a este paso así que aremos lo siguiente: nos dividiremos en equipos de 2 , así llamaremos menos la atención y sus provisiones cuídenlas, si no pueden con los oponentes y no llegan con Orochimaru, hasta donde llegaron será perfecto para volver a entrar , así que los equipos son los siguientes : 1.-Ash y Morrison, 2.-Nando y Anabel, 3.-May y Tayson, 4.-Gary y Zoey, 5.- Misty y Richi, 6.- Drew y Traicy, por ultimo Naruto y yo…,ahora bien sacare el mapa para indicar cual será el camino de cada uno..-saca su mapa y empieza a indicar a cada uno, todos atentos y serios inclusive Naruto- Chicos con cuidado, entrando a ese palacio no hay vuelta de hoja , espero verlos aquí sanos y salvos!-diciendo esto ultimo se aproximaron a entrar al dichoso palacio , al entrar…un lugar un poco descuidado viejo , casi olvidado por todos , con figuras pequeñas en forma de rombos de color morado, y hay 7 caminos diferentes-

Ash-Y ahora hay que separarnos…, andando Morrison.-este lo sigue-

Sasuke-Con cuidado chicos.-diciendo esto ultimo todos se separaron con su respectiva pareja y el verdadero reto empezó!-

{con Ash y Morrison}

Ash-Morrison te quiero agradecer por todo lo que has hecho y el haber venido hasta aquí a ayudarme! Eres un buen amigo!.-continuaba caminando sin perder el rumbo-

Morrison-Para nada! Después de lo que vivimos en la liga aquella como no ayudarte? .-le sonríe y este le devuelve la sonrisa hasta que se toparon con sus retos…-

Ash-Quienes son ustedes?.

¿?-Que bueno que lo preguntes…mi nombre es Uranio! Y el de ella es Nebulosa!.

Nebulosa-Tal parece que nos vamos a divertir, Uranio.

Ash y Morrison-Mierda…

Nebulosa-Ve Roselia!.-sacando su primer pokémon- Bueno chicos es hora de peliar!, no esperaban a que los dejáramos pasar así nomas verdad? Jajaja!

Uranio-Yo te elijo Roserade.-Sale la hermosa evolución de Roselia-

Ash-Pikachu ve! .-este asiente y va inmediatamente ala batalla-

Morrison-Amigo! Ayúdame! Growlithe.-sale su fiel amigo-

Uranio-Con esos patéticos pokémones no lograran mucho! Jajaja ,Rosedire picotazo venenoso!.-casi les da a los pokémones de nuestros héroes-

Morrison-Growlithe usa Lanzallamas! .-asiendo cazo a su dueño las llamas son fácilmente esquivadas por los pokémones enemigos-

Nebulosa-jaja se los dije, sus pokémones son patéticos! , ahora Roselia usa absorber –logra absorber gran cantidad de Growlithe-

Morrison-Oh..no! Growlithe te encuentras bien?-su fiel amigo le asiente con al cabeza-

Narrador: Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20-La batalla contra Uranio y N

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 20 hoy presentamos: "La batalla contra Uranio y Nebulosa!"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D antes de continuar con la batalla aquí les dejo una breve información de Uranio y Nebulosa :

Uranio: Cabello cobrizo azul, ojos celestes, lleva el traje del equipo galaxia al igual que Nebulosa, su cabello en forma de picos, piel blanca como la nieve y se unió al equipo galaxia al haber perdido a su familia en un accidente.

Nebulosa: Cabello en forma de risos color morado, ojos color rosa fiusha, piel blanca, ella simplemente es mala y su familia trafica con pokémones.

Ash-Picachu tacleada de volteos!.-esta va para Rosedare pero pikachu solo logra un rasguño leve-

Morrison-Growlithe usa agilidad y luego mordida!-logra darle a Roselia dejándola lastimada seriamente -

Nebulosa-Pagaras por hacerle eso a mi linda Roselia! Ahora usa Megagotar .-con esto su pokémon se recupera dejando a Growlithe mas débil-

Ash pensando-Tenemos que acabar con esto oh si no me temo que…-

Morrison-Ash! Vamos ayúdame!.-exigiendo ayuda de su compañero pero este parecía no estar del todo en la batalla.

Ash-Si…-Lo que Ash estaba haciendo era mirar el perímetro para ver si podía usar el terreno para ganar pero nada , solo era un cuarto viejo como al entrar y recordó que el Growlithe de Morrison estaba ya débil , tenían que pensar en algo rápido!, Ash tubo una idea- Pikachu velocidad!

Nebulosa-Eso es estúpido! Roselia picotazo venenoso pikachu esquiva y tacleada de volteos hacia Rosedare –Pikachu se alejó de Roselia y se dirigió a su verdadera presa que era Rosedare!-

Nebulosa- No lo creo! Roselia ayuda a Rosedare! –pero antes de que esta saliera en ayuda de su amigo salió el Growlithe de Morrison y que la impacto contra un fuerte lanzallamas dejando a Roselia inconsciente y con la tacleada de volteos hacia Rosedare Ash y Morrison quedaron Victoriosos!-

Morrison- Growlithe regresa y descansa amigo!.-Ash también llama a pikachu-

Nebulosa y Uranio- Pokémones estúpidos! Ni para perder bien pueden!

Ash- Que idiotas! Sus pokémones se esfuerzan y es lo único que saben decir?! Son patéticos!

Nebulosa- Como digas, ve charmeleon! .

Uranio- Sal wartortle!

Morrison- Hey Ash me eh conseguido pokémones nuevos, y este es uno de ellos , ve Flygon!

Ash-Se miran asombroso! Pero que cres? Estando en Sinnoh no perdi oportunidad y también atrape a muchos! Uno de ellos es glaiscor!

Nebulosa- Usa lanzallamas a su flygon!.-el pokémon asiente y empieza su ataque.

Ash -Intercepta con tijera equis! .-logra evadir el ataque de este.

Uranio- Wartortle usa chorro de agua para flygon y seguido de este hidrobomba para glaiscor! .-el pokémon presionado asintió pero para esto Ash y Morrison ya sabia que hacer.

Narrador- Antes de que el ataque llegara a Flygon este le lanzo lanzallamas al chorro de agua dejando una gran evaporación y sin poder ver wartortle ni charmeleon fueron victimas de un lanzallamas certero para wartortle que no es muy eficaz pero lo dejo dañado, y charmeleon fue herido gravemente con tijera equis , 2 alas de acero fueron eficaces con los 2 pokémones y eso fue suficiente para dejarlos inmovilizados-

Nebulosa- Ya me arte se creen mucho y solo son unos mocosos! Ve fruatzel .

Uranio- Sal ya cindacquil!

Narrador:Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21-La batalla decisiva

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 21 hoy presentamos : "La batalla decisiva entre Morriso/Ash v.s Uranio/Nebulosa!"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

Ash- Morrison te presento a torterra!.

Morrison – Es increíble Ash! Y yo te presento a mi kirlia. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por los pokémones uno del otro , al parecer ambos habían mejorado y mucho!

Ash-Morrison tenemos que rescatar alas chicas , sin rodeos podemos ganarles en un santiamén!

Morrison- Entendido, kirlia usa confusión! .-Con dicho ataque confundió al cindaquil de Uranio.-

Ash- Torterra usa planta loca! .-al querer esquivarlo fruatzel fue peor para el quedo seriamente lastimado-

Uranio-Que esperas para atacar? Yo no puedo!

Nebulosa – Que idiota eres! No recuerdas que al guardar a un pokémon en su pokébola se restaura de confucion!

Uranio- Eso es cierto…Cinda…-se queda sin palabras por que Ash y Morrison atacaron y a lo grande! Torterra con poderosas hojas navaja y este otro con otra confusión muy dañina quedando noqueados.

Nebulosa- No puede ser! Vez por tu culpa! Eres un inútil Uranio!

Uranio-Mi culpa? Tu eres la boba!

Ash- Pikachu usa impactrueno! . Al usar impactrueno noqueo a los malvados, aprovecharon para amarrarlos y sopiarlos, al cabo de haber despertados se encontraban amordazados sin poder salir y sus pokebolas lejos de ellos.

Ash- Ahora si , que buscan? Que quieren? Por qué secuestran alas chicas? Por qué todo este estúpido plan?

Nebulosa- NO les diremos cabellos rebeldes! Jajaja

Morrison- No estamos de humor para idioteces! Respondan! . muy enojado

Uranio- Uy… que sensible la verdad no sabemos nada , solo nos mandaron a peliar con ustedes , pero lo que si sabemos es que las chicas que buscan las tiene el tal Orochimaru en su poder , hasta la fecha no les ah echo nada…o eso creo jajaja. Ash le suelta un certero golpe en el abdomen enojado.

Morrison-Ash eso no arreglara nada , ya nos dijo lo que queríamos saber…están vivas continuemos. Tratando de calmarlo

Ash-Tienes razón andando –al caminar dijo – se me olvidaba algo…-les da a los 2 unas buenas cachetadas guajoloteras!- eso tienen por idiotas!

Morrison- Jaja . al cabo de media hora no hayan nada , muchas puertas pero todas bacías

Ash- vámonos Morrison para encontrarnos con los demás , no falta mucho para eso , así que andando de regreso ala salida

Morrison – Ok , vámonos

Narrador- y así salieron ya Ash y Morrison pero…y los demás? Esta historia continuara.


	22. Chapter 22-Nando y Anabel

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 22 hoy presentamos : "Nando y Anabel "

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

Nando- Anabel ahí hay una puerta veamos que hay

Anabel- Ok

(se adentraron a una habitación obscura de la nada las luces se encienden y aparecen dos sujetos quienes ya los estaban esperando)

Nando-Se puede saber quienes son ustedes?.

¿?- Mi nombre es Yunsuke y él es Daos un placer conocerlos pero hasta aquí llegaron.-decía un tipo cuyo cabello es negro tiene un cicatriz en la mano en forma de "a" su cabello esta en forma de picos, usa una camisa negra con las iniciales "L.T." y pantalón de mezclilla, tenis negros ojos de color negro. El es una creación de Orochimaru.

Anabel- No lo creo los derrotaremos fácilmente!

Daos- No alardees niña boba!.-el tipo tiene su cabello color rojo en forma de caída, ojos color miel, con una camisa igual ala de Yunsuke y pantalón de vestir negro con convers negros.

Nando-No puedo permitir que le hables así ala joven, tengamos una batalla pokémon!

Daos-Que mierda es eso?, ah si deben ser las criaturas tontas de las que nos hablo el amo…-mientras decía esto ultimo saco una pokebola y la observaba detenidamente-

Yunsuke-Bueno ya que, ve Magmortar.-sale el pokémon tipo fuego y listo para la batalla.-

Daos- Sal amm pájaro! .-sale un Staraptor-

Anabel-Estúpido se llama staraptor! , ve mi fiel espeon!.

Nando- Y yo te elijo a ti armaldo.

Daos- Utiliza golpe aéreo contra speon

Yunsuke- Usa lanzallamas hacia el otro pokémon

Nando- Armaldo utiliza protección en el lugar de espeon

Anabel- y tu espeon utiliza psciquico para contrarrestar el fuego y dirijido a staraptor.

(los ataques fueron afectados al equipo del mal ya que ellos saben peliar mas como ninjas que con pokémones)

Daos- Que porquería…, ahora tu pajaro utiliza doble equipo en ambos pokémon –como estaban juntos logro confundirlos y el otro pokémon los resivio con un fuego muy potente a lo que estos recibieron mucho daño después de esto Anabel y Nando hicieron equipo sin pensarlo dos veces y lograron derrotarlos seguido de esto los malos sacaron a sus otros pokémon que son : Bibarel y Heatran , el equipo de Nando utilizo esta vez ah : Kricketune y metagross donde quedaron nuevamente victoriosos pero el equipo malvado se arto y utilizaron ambos un jutsu combinado que llevaba un dragón de agua con electricidad iba para los chicos pero Anabel saco a espeon rápido y con poder psíquico hizo que el ataque se volviera dejando inconscientes a los malos así lograron pasar de ahí dejándolos amarrados a los tipos.

Nando- Continuemos, quizás podemos llegar mas lejos para confirmas con los demás!

Anabel- Si!

Narrador-Parece que fue fácil pero que les espera a los otros? Esta historia continuara…


	23. Chapter 23-Los comelones atacan

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 23 hoy presentamos:" Los comelones atacan"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

May- Valla no pensé que Dawn pasaría por esta situación..-decía mientras caminaba al lado del joven Tyson.-

Tyson-No te sientas triste ya veras que los encontraremos!

¿?-No tan rápido niños! .-sale una silueta de una chica y así lado se encuentra otra silueta-

¿?-Mi nombre es Kometa y tengan por seguro que de aquí no pasan! Jaja.-decia una tipa con cabello largo hasta la cintura color negro y su ropa es el uniforme del equipo galaxia, La otra compañera también tiene el dicho uniforme, es bonita al igual de mala de ojos celestes no tubo padre y se fue al vandalismo.-

¿?-El mio es Fugas, ve druddigon!. –al ser pokémon desconcido para May y Tyson consultaron su pokedex, pasando ala descripción de Fugas su cabello rojiso, con pecas, usa 2 coletas que le llegan a los hombros, ojos gusta jugar un rato con sus oponentes, ella solo quiso unirse al equipo galaxia no es mala ella es malvada!-

Kometa-Yo te elijo Abomasnow

May-En ese caso ve blaziken!

Tyson-Hermoso tu pokémon! Yo te elijo Hariyama

-Una poderosa batalla se desato entre los 4 entrenadores y sus pokémon Tyson y May tenían las de perder en eso los otros sacaron 2 pokémones mas los cuales fueron : Vanillish y Fraxure así que nuestros héroes hicieron lo mismo y sus ayudantes fueron : Donphan y Venusaur en la batalla todos los pokémones quedaron cansados pero los de Tyson y May tenían tanta determinación que lograron vencer al equipo contrario creando una gran explosión que aventó a todos contra la pared pero antes de que May fuera lanzada Tyson la tomo y la abrazo para que no saliese lastimada, afortunadamente solo salieron desmalladas las chicas a las cuales amordazaron y trataron de seguir pero al darse cuenta que no había paso y sus pokémones cansados no les quedo mas remedio que irse ala salida y esperar a compañía ahí para dar su reporte. En su trayecto sin querer se le sale a Tyson decir que para el May es muy importante lo cual logra un sonrojo en ella le agradece pero le confiesa que tiene sentimientos hacia Drew su "rival" hasta ahora el entiende y le dice que si Drew no la valora que le de la oportunidad lo cual ella dice que esta bien ambos sonríen.

Narrador: Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24-La batalla de soso y Gary

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 24 hoy presentamos:" La batalla de soso y Gary"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

Gary-Entonces te sigue diciendo soso? Jaja .-ellos se hicieron buenos amigos y comenzaron a hablar en el camino de hsitorias de la infancia hasta que…-

¿?-Se les estaba esperando muchachos, mi nombre es Dante un placer y El es Ekusas.-Dante un tipo serio pelo obscuro, viste una camisa morada con el mismo símbolo de Yunsuke solo que en color verde. Dante tiene ojos verdes y su cabello esta en forma de picos, el solo es otra creación de Orochimaru. Por otra parte Ekusas tiene el cabello risado color negro, piel morena, ojos color chocolate, como se menciono antes viste una camisa verde con el mismo símbolo de Daos y Yunsuke, pantalón de mezclilla y usa un anillo en su mano derecha en forma de sapo otra de las creaciones de Orochimaru.-

Zoey- Bien no hay mas remedio que peliar, ve glameow.

Gary- En ese caso yo elijo ah electivire

Dante- Ve snivy! .-Impactados consultan su pokedex Zoey y Gary-

Ekusas-Yo elijo a stunky!

(y como era de esperarse la batalla se dio y afecto gravemente a los pokémones de Zoey y Gary pero no se rindieron por suerte Zoey traía unas vallas para curar el envenenamiento las cuales dio a los dos pokémon siguieron paliando pero sus pokémones necesitaban un descanso urgente! Entonces no tuvieron mas opción que dar el golpe final!...-

Zoey-Glameow garra umbría!.

- ataque directo para el pokémon de Daos el cual esquivo fácilmente pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia de electivire detrás y lo derroto con un trueno con stunky que mas dio batalla lo derrotaron con cola férrea de glameow la batalla parecía interminable pero aun no acababan faltaban otros dos pokémones de Dante y Ekusas los cuales fueron: Simisage y croagunk entonces Zoey y Gary optaron por sus siguientes pokémones : Blastoise y mismaguis con esto ya dicho la pelea de los 4 entrenadores empezó con dificultad Zoey y Gary lograron vencerlos pero ellos al enfadarse por esto también empezaron a hacer un jutsu los pokémones de nuestros héroes estaban mal heridos exhaustos de la batalla no podían mas entonces ambos entendieron que ese seria su final se sonrieron por que sabían que llegaron hasta donde pudieron guardaron sus pokémones y se tomaron de la mano ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron una gran ventisca segundos después escucharon una voz femenina que decía "usa canto para dormirlos! " seguido de esto no supieron mas y cayeron dormidos ambos volvieron a escuchar voces esta vez de dos tanto masculina como femenina "están bien? Chicos despierten!" ambos abrieron los ojos despacio y se dieron cuenta que eran Tyson y May.

Zoey-Como?

Tyson-Mientras íbamos de regreso escuchamos alboroto en este cuarto y lo mejor que pudimos hacer es entrar y salvarlos! Pero al parecer aquí no hay paso a otra puerta o pasillo así que salgamos de aquí rumbo ala salida para reportarlo cuando veamos a los demás…

Narrador-Y así nuestros 4 héroes se encontraron y decidieron salir juntos , pero y los demás?


	25. Chapter 25-Misty y Ritchie

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 25 hoy presentamos:" Misty y Ritchie"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

Ritchie- Misty parece que ese es el camino.-dirigiéndose a una puerta la cual se abre de la nada y salen 2 sujetos.

Misty- Oh genial Ritchie ahora tendremos que peliar.-preparándose.

¿?-Mi nombre es Pluton y mi compañero se llama Asteroide lo siento niños bobos de aquí no pasan jaja! .-Decía un señor de piel aperlada cabello corto, color café y ojos cafés viste el uniforme del equipo galaxia , el tubo una infancia feliz con sus padres pero un día ocurrió un incidente y desde entonces no sonríe y se unió al galaxia.

Asteroide-Veamos que tan divertidos son jaja.-este es de piel morena , ojos color miel cabello quebrado y la misma vestimenta de su compañero el solo es un chico que no prometía mucho y se le hizo sencillo unirse al equipo galaxia.

Misty-Corsola yo se elijo! .-hace aparición del lindo pokémon tipo agua.

Ritchie- En se cazo ve! Zippo! .-recordemos que él les pone nombres a sus pokémon xD en este caso zippo es su charmeleon.

Pluton- Yo elijo a combusken.

Asteroide- Y yo a cubone.

Misty-Corsola utiliza placaje! En cumbosken .-ataque que impacto pero combusken lo toma y lo azota al suelo.

Misty-Corsola! Estas bien? .-el pokémon se levanta y asiente con la cabeza.

Ritchie- Rayos!, zippo utiliza lanzallamas hacia cubone!.-El pokémon lo evade con su hueso al girarlo el ataque fue inútil.

Pluton-Es todo lo que tienen? Que están durmiendo!

Asteroide-Si no hacen esto divertido tendremos que acabarlos ya! Es mas hagámoslo mas interesante , que te parece Pluton?.-Con una sonrisa malévola.

Pluton-Me parece bien , que propones?

Asteroide-Que sea batalla cuádruple jaja! .-Saca a otra pokebola y deja salir a su otro pokémon que es un steelix.

Pluton- En ese cazo yo elijo a camerupt.-Los 4 pokémones se posicionan para una batallara larga.

Misty-En ese cazo yo elijo a Gyarados.-

Ritchie-Lindo y yo elijo a sparky! .-su amigo se pone en el domo de batalla.

Pluton-Rapido camerupt utiliza ascuas hacia sparky y combusken doble patada para corsola!

Asteroide-Cubone usa tu hueso para golpear a gyarados y steelix cola de hierro para zippo!

-Los ataques fueron tan rápidos que no pudieron contra restar y los pokémones quedaron seriamente dañados-

Misty y Ritchie- Oh no!...

Narrador-Que harán Misty y Ritchie? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! :D


	26. Chapter 26-La batalla de Misty y Ritchie

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 26 hoy presentamos:" La batalla de Misty y Ritchie"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

Plutón- Y ahora que harán? Jajaja

Asteroide-Ya acabemos con ellos.

Pluton-Muy bien camerupt y combusken lanzallamas!

Asteroide- Y steelix cola férrea y cubone lanza tu hueso para golpiarlos

(Cuando las esperanzas de Misty y Ritchie se rimpieron lograron ver que entraron 4 siluetas, dos sacaron a sus pokémon y logran contrarrestar el ataque)

Plutón- Que significa esto? Se supone que los demás los derrotarían…

May-Lo siento pero los buenos siempre ganan!

Asteroide-Son torerías!. Cubone y steelix atáquenlos!. –Los pokémon obedecen-

Misty-Chicos! Lo siento pero nuestros pokémon ya no están en condiciones de peliar

Tyson-No se preocupen! Hariyama detén a steelix con tus manos y encárgate de el en este tiempo.-su pokémon fuerte lo obedece y le empieza a dar batalla a steelix.

May-Combusken tu deten a cubone ahora!.-dicho esto el tipo fuego sale para enfrentar a dicho pokémon.

Zoey-En ese cazo mismagius detén a camerupt.-el tipo fantasma hace as de sus hablidades y detiene al enemigo.

Gary- Electivire tu derrota al que queda! .-asiente y hace la orden.

Pluton- Agh! Se han entrometido donde no los llaman niños bobos pero no nos derrotaran ya lo verán aunque quieran salvar a sus amigas su esfuerzo será en vano jaja!.-decía esto mientras corria para salir de la batalla.

Asteroide-Así es están perdidos jaja! .-siguiendo a Pluton.

Zoey- Ni lo piensen han causado muchas molestias!.-saca a tu pokémon glameow este los detiene con tu ataque de garra umbría y los noqueo.

-los pokémones otros fueron derrotados y regresados a sus pokébolas después amordazaron a los malvados y los 6 chicos decidieron irse pero antes Zoey les entrego a todos una valla para recuperar fuerza y que sus pokémon también lo hicieran seguido de esto siguen el camino para salir.

Misty-Chicos enserio gracias no sé que habría pasado si no ubieran llegado…

May-Pues simple no estarían a qui para contarlo!.-algo irritada aun por el incidente de la Ash y Misty.

Misty- Haber May que rayos te pasa? Estas muy grosera hoy!.-deteniéndose y parada frente a May.

May-Lo que traigo contigo lo arreglamos cuando no estemos en este sitio.-no haciéndole mucho cazo le da vuelta y siguen todos en el camino dejando a Misty pensando.

Ritchie-Em bueno chicos ya casi salimos puedo mirar por donde entramos!.

Todos- genial!

-al salir se encuentran con Ash y Morrison.-

Ash-Valla chicos! Como están?.-corriendo hacia ellos y saludándolos.

May-Todos estamos bien al parecer solo son ustedes y nosotros aun faltan Drew, Tracy, Naruto y Sasuke correcto?.

Morrison-Asi es pero tengamos fe en que saldrán!

-Mientras tanto dentro del edificio o como quieran llamarle otra batalla ya se llevaba a cabo pero nuestros héroes tenían las de perder-

Tracy-No! Demonios! Regresa!.-regresa de inmediato a su pokémon pues fue vencido-

¿?-Jajaja al parecer ya solo les queda 1 pokémon y a nosotros 3

Drew-Maldita sea…

Narrador-Continuara…


	27. Chapter 27-Tracy y Drew en aprietos

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 27 hoy presentamos:" Tracy y Drew en aprietos"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

Drew pensando-Que aremos? Solo queda mi flygon

Oturan-Bueno dadas las circunstancias los acabaremos de una forma lenta y dolorosa jaja! .-chica de cabello güero con 2 coletas hasta la cintura, ojos miel camisa negra con el símbolo "L.T." una falda con mayones negros y guantes. Usa sandalias azules.

Leo-Vamos ve vaporeon y utiliza agua lodosa para todos! Jaja!.-Tipo de piel blanca pelo café, ojos claros una gran sonrisa con una camisa azul mismo símbolo que Oturan, pantalón de mezclilla ambos chicos son creación de Orochimaru.

(Mientras tanto en la batalla de nuestros amigos Naruto y Sasuke)

Sasuke-Es todo lo que tienen? Son patéticos! Pensé que darían mas batalla puesto que nosotros no somos muy expertos en esto de los pokémon y aun así los hicimos de agua con nuestros pokémon iniciales jaja!

Marte-Cállate! Tyranitar atácalos!.-de piel morena cabello chino ojos cafes y con el uniforme de e. galaxia quiso salir de su casa y el e. galaxia fue su alternativa.

Naruto-Vamos Sasuke esa combinación en la que trabajos! .-Sasuke aciente y con la combinación de sus pokémones lograron derrotar a tyranitar, uno lo distrae y el otro se escabulle y lo ataca junto con el otro.

Estrella-No! Nos vencieron! Eres un torpe! .-Decía un chica de pelo negro con mechas rojas, medio chongo y no muestra sonrisa alguna es muy seria y cruel ala hora de peliar , ella realmente fue feliz se desconoce por que se unió al e. galaxia.

Sasuke- Y para acabar! .-El Uchiha hace un jutsu para confundirlos dormirlos y amarrarlos después de esto siguen su camino pero escuchan ruidos en un cuarto así que sin pensarlo dos veces entraron y ahí estaban Tracy y Drew seriamente lastimados con sus pokémones caídos-

Narrador:Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28-NarutoSasuke pelean hasta

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 28 hoy presentamos:" Naruto y Sasuke pelean hasta el final"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

Naruto-Que significa esto?!.-corre y auxilia a sus amigos heridos.

Tracy-Lo siento Naruto…no los pudimos derrotar…-cierra sus ojos junto con Drew, Sasuke y Naruto se enojan mucho…

Naruto-Pagaran por esto! Jutsu multiclones de sombra! –aparecen 3 Narutos- ustedes dos llévenselos ala salida estoy seguro que ya tuvieron que regresar algunos haya, los Narutos asienten y se marchan.

Sasuke- Y como ustedes solo son 2 y nosotros ya somos 3, les aremos sufrir pero nosotros no peleamos con pokémon jaja peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo! .-antes de peliar con ellos y derrotarlos sacan a sus dos pokémon para que luchen contra los 2 restantes.

Oturan-Pero que…-antes de que pudiera hablar recibe unos golpes del Uchiha en la cara y su abdomen.

Leo-Idiota! Somos creaciones de Orochimaru nosotros también podemos darles batalla! .-se abalanza contra el Uzumaki el cual le responde y muy bien.

Naruto-Bien entonces creo que será entretenido!.-cada golpe que le daba lo esquivaba muy bien pero era el mismo cazo para Leo también esquivo todo ataque o golpe de Naruto.

(los clones de Naruto llegan a donde estaban los demás chicos)

Naruto-Somos clones de Naruto el ah dicho que si es posible se retiren que no se preocupen el y Sasuke los siguen luego solo es cuestión de que nosotros los sigamos.-decía el clon mientras acostaban a los chicos-

Ash-Bien entonces no creo que tengamos mas opción que retirarnos puesto que estamos cansados y nuestros pokémon no resistirían mucho…

Morrison-Bueno pero iremos caminando?.-algo desanimado-

Ash-No te preocupes por eso estuve pensando en se pequeño inconveniente y pronto llegara alguien.-todos con la duda pero confiando en Ash-

Cinthya-Ash! Cuanto tiempo! .-la peliamarilla llega en una camioneta y se detiene para saludar a todos se le informa del estado de la misión y deciden irse a un hotel cercano de la ciudad.

(con Naruto y Sasuke)

Naruto-Te dije que seria pan comido Sasuke!.-sacudiéndose las manos después de haber terminado de amarrar a los tipos-

Sasuke-Lo se Naruto pero no podemos continuara no  
hay por donde…-mira una puerta que no estaba antes- Mira Naruto! No me había dado cuenta de esa puerta juraría que no estaba! .-con esto ultimo ambos se dirigen hacia la puerta y al abrirla salen como 20 ninjas hechos por Orochimaru eran demasiados y ellos estaban cansado lo único que podían hacer es correr-

Naruto-Sasuke fue una mala idea abrir la puerta!.-corriendo.

Sasuke-Lo se idiota! Lo se! .-misma acción que Naruto.

(Con As y compañía)

Cinthya-Llegamos este es un hotel donde ya hice la reservación.-todos se bajan y entran al dicho hotel en la habitación los clones desaparecen para poder dar la ubicación al Uzumaki.

Narrador: Continuará…


	29. Chapter 29-Llegando al hotel con dif

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 29 hoy presentamos:" Llegando al hotel con dificultades"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

Naruto-Sasuke ya se donde están tenemos que ir al hotel ellos nos pueden ayudar estamos muy cansados!.

Sasuke-Lo se bien entonces lleguemos al dichoso hotel , te sigo dobe.

Naruto-No me digas dobe!.

(con Ash y compañía)

May-Mmm tus amigos demoran mucho Ash.-en eso se oye un ruido-

Morrizon-Que fue eso? .-todos salen a ver y eran efectivamente Naruto y Sasuke peliando por mas cansados que estuvieran-

Naruto-Que? Se piensan quedar ahí parados como tontos o nos vendrán a ayudar? .-luchando contra dos ninjas y su clon que había invocado contra otros 2 , Sasuke estaba luchando contra 3 y los demás se dejaron caer {los ninjas malos} en eso Ash y compañía bajaron en su auxilio y a como podían luchaban ya que ellos también estaban cansados entonces Cinthya les ayudo sacando a su fiel pokémon garchomp y este ayudo mucho en la batalla lo mismo se puede decir de Cinthya tuvieron que pasar 10 minutos para poder derrotar a 20 ninjas aun toda esa ayuda después de esto se van ala habitación a descansar un poco seguido de eso Sasuke pide que le den el reporte del lugar al dárselo el empieza a hacer un croquis terminándolo los llama para una reunión.

Sasuke-El croquis ya esta pero nosotros estamos hechos polvo si vamos así mañana nos aran de agua por ahora yo propongo que vallamos preparados con vallas , gasas, en fin pienso que debemos descansar a lo sumo el día de mañana y al siguiente irnos otra vez esta vez iremos juntos por que no sabemos si hayan mas ninjas y mientras del e. galaxia me entere de que algunos eran fáciles de vencer pero otros si dieron batalla y fue una suerte que llegaran los otros en su auxilio así que por eso iremos en grupo es todo pueden retirarse a descansar.

(Después del gran descanso el día prometido llega)

Ash-Amigos antes de partir…no se que nos espere pero quiero darles las gracias por seguir con conmigo esto es muy importante para mi y no sabe como les agradezco su solidaridad!.-todos le sonríen y se dirigen al escondite, llegan.

Sasuke-Bien como dije antes no nos separaremos! Andando .-Lo que no sabían es que al poner el primer pie en el escondite el plan de Orochimaru empezó, su plan? Sencillo separa a los chicos y vencer de uno en uno hasta que solo queden 3 que le interesan y para ello puso a cierta cantidad de soldados en cada piso.

Ash-Demonios otros dos? que aremos Sasuke?

Sasuke-Peliar que mas?

Zoey-Chicos ustedes vallase yo me quedo y peleo con ellos .-sacando sus pokebolas-

Gary-No pienso dejarte sola Zoey

Ash-Entiendo con cuidado chicos! Andando!.-los demás los siguen pero antes Nando se acerca a ella y le susurra "cuídate" ella solo sonríe.

-En el siguiente piso están otros contrincantes en este piso Anabel se queda junto con Nando, Anabel por sentimientos le dice a Ash"Cuidate y suerte" el solo le sonríe-

Drew-Ash vete yo me quedo aquí.

Tracy-Ocuparas ayuda así que yo también me quedo.

Ash-Gracias amigos!.-se van –

-en el siguiente piso-

Ritchie- Vallase yo me encargo junto con Misty verdad? .sonriéndole

Misty-Claro que si Ritchie!

Sasuke-Que? En este piso son 3?!.-algo sorprendido ya que en los anteriores pisos eran solo 2.

May-Bien entonces me quedo!

Drew susurra-May…-se pone en pose firme-Yo también!

Tayson-Me quedo con ustedes chicos , ustedes Naruto,Sasuke y Ash son los principales y sabemos que podrán con esto! Animo!.-Los tres agradecen y se van corriendo al llegar al último piso…-

Narrador: Continuará…


	30. Chapter 30-El plan de Orochimaru

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 30 hoy presentamos:" El plan de Orochimaru"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

-Llegando al ultimo piso las chicas estaban sentadas en medio del cuarto por la felicidad Naruto y Ash quisieron correr pero Sasuke los detuvo diciendo "Es posible que sea una trampa" en eso se escucha la voz de Orochimaru-

Orohimaru: Que tal? Mis pequeños corazones, jaja increíble que haigan llegado hasta aquí! En fin pudieron salvar a sus chiquillas y no lo hicieron.

Naruto furioso-Déjate de pendejadas! Tu las secuestraste! Y luego les hiciste un jutsu para que nos quisieran matar!.

Orochimaru-Pero Naruto fue tan divertido verlos sufrir y ahora me podre vengar en fin ya me aburrieron, chichas acaben con ellos.-dicho esto las 3 se paran y empiezan a atacarlos ellos solo esquivan hasta que Sasuke dice "es inútil Ash y Naruto tenemos que atacarlas si no nos harán pedazos!" Ash y Naruto asintieron aunque les doliera pero pensaron en algo muy cierto ellas no son por ahora las chichas de las que se enamoraron son poseídas así que a peliar!. Sasuke empieza a lanzar kunai a Sakura esta como shinobi auntentica los esquiva y se dirige hacia el tan cerca de un beso , Sasuke se confundio y Sakura lo ataco con un golpe en abdomen saliéndole de su boca unas gotitas rojas, Ash se sorprendió y al distraerse Dawn se agacho estiro su pie y lo movió en forma de media luna tumbando a este y solo dijo "acuh" ,Naruto por otra parte estaba muy concentrado en su batalla , Hinata y el codo a codo o como dirían traijutsu hasta que Orochimaru ordeno que Hinata hiciera as de su byakugan y le logro dificultar la batalla a Naruto pero aun así el intententaba darle un beso, que era casi imposible, Ash y Sasuke empezaron a atacar decididos a estar como Naruto pero volvieron a caerse las chicas eran huesos duros de roer Naruto por su parte estaba sin poder usar su chakra pues Hinata logro taparle sus puntos de chakra Naruto pidió ayuda al zorro, no era la mejor idea pero tenia que salvarla entonces una batalla feroz se observo entre la Hyuga y el Uzumaki dandoce golpes pero esquivándolos lanzándose shurikens pero el otro era igual de bueno para evadirlos hasta que el Uzumaki hizo clones de sombra e intento el "uzumaki ráfaga" logro darle un golpe con un clon en la espalda se distrajo y aunque le doliera el Uzumaki le dio una patada con el suficiente impulso para alzarla alto muy alto y otro clon la agarro indicando a Naruto que fuera pero Orochimaro había desactivado su jutsu en Hinata, los otros 2 sorprendidos lo estaban observando pero ala vez esquivando los ataques de la chicas entonces Naruto….

Narrador:Continuara…, el fic esta llegando a su fin


	31. Chapter 31-te amo y te preotegere

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 31 hoy presentamos:" te amo y te protegeré"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

-Entonces Naruto cerro sus ojos al pobre le brotaron lagrimas por que sabia que la lastimaría la tomo y ella aun inconsciente Iván cayendo ambos el la sujeto fuerte muy fuerte y le dijo "te amo" ella despertó y dijo "Na naruto yo también te amo" Naruto lloraba mas al darse cuenta que ella estaba bien y en ese instante la lanzo contra un clon, el la trapo y tomo impulso para ir contra Orochimaru "maldito seas" dijo este mientras hizo un rasengan Orochimaru solo lo tomo del brazo como si nada y lo mando hacia el otro lado del cuarto y dijo "eres débil nunca me vencerás" este se enojo y de los escombros salió con 2 colas del zorro , Sasuke rápido voltio ala kunoichi y la noqueo lo mismo le hizo a Dawn y le advirtió a Ash "si el logra sacar mas de 4 no sé que pase…" a lo que responde "Fácil aniquila Orochimaru y todos felices, el resto tendremos que ver como.." el clon les llevo a Hinata, muy débil y apenas puede hablar "Sasuke…que paso?..." Sasuke le dice "pase lo que pase todo estará bien, necesito que te levantes Hinata" Hinata no puede aun sigue muy cansada y algo lastimada las otras noqueadas no eran peligro, Ash cargo a Dan y a Sakura las puso a salvo y le dijo a Hinata (Sasuke habia cargado a Hinata) "pondré un campo de fuerza que las protegerá y poco a poco les quitara el jutsu de Orochimaru, estuvimos trabajando mucho en el asi que no intentes nada Hinata te dolerá solo un poco "se separan unos cuantos centímetros y dicen el jutsu fue un éxito entonces Hinata lo ve , ve a sus amigos irse para ayuda a su amor correspondido en la batalla ella queriendo ayudar azota sus pequeños puños algo lastimados por la batalla y en el campo de fuerza solo consigue hacer pequeños ruidos y que le duelan sus puños aun asi seguía y gritaba "Naruto!Ash!Sasuke! déjenme ayudarles!" y nadie le hacia cazo pues Orochimaru había llamado a algunos muertos y Ash y Sasuke se encontraba luchando con estos pues Naruto quiso derrotar al gay el e. galaxia vio que las cosas se salieron de control y junto con Jade salieron del lugar al salir la policiay el FBI pokémon ya los esperaban , Cinthya estaba ahí ella estaba rezando por todos ellos momentos después se divisaron a los chicos salir de ahí en eso uno de ellos pregunta "y Ash y los demás?" a lo que la peliamarilla dijo un no con la cabeza y los demás agacharon sus cabezas entonces fue cuando el escondite de Orochimaru se derrumbo , todos se quedaron sorprendidos por que terminan lo peor pero en eso…

Narrador: Continuará…Últimos capítulos


	32. Chapter 32-Nando y Zoey novios?

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 32 hoy presentamos:" Novios? Nando y Zoey?"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

Entonces lograron escucha una voz muy apenas movieron escombros y lograron ver alas 3 chicas en un campo sanas y salvas en eso el campo de fuerza se desase y Hinata dice solloza "busquen a Ash y los demás porfavor! " los demás estaban algo trsites y como vio que no hacían nada ella sola empezó a buscar en eso Cinthya la toma del brazo y Hinata se safa y sigue buscando con la esperanza de hayarlos ya habían transcurrido varios minutos y nada ella con sus manos gastadas y con una que otra apoya las otras chicas fueron llevadas ala camioneta entonces Gary le dice "porque no quieres aceptar la realidad?" ella le contesta "cállate! No los cocones como yo!" entonces es cuando encuentra una mano y los demás sorprendidos van y le ayudan los 3 estaban juntos sin mas detenimientos fueron al hospital para que todos fueran tratados en el hospital las chicas ya habían salido despiertas y con vendas en algunas partes los chicos aun no un doctor sale y les dice "están fuera de peligro ellos realmente son increíbles solo necesitan descansar" se retira , todos se pusieron muy felices por los chicos, mientras los chicos se recuperaban todos estaban en la cafetería charlando y haciendo reir alas chicas Gary le confiesa a Dawn que es muy bonita pero al pasar el tiempo llego la hora de la despedida primero se fue Gary después Tracy ambos dieron sus mejores deseos para Ash y compañía los demás deseaban quedarse pero Morrison y Tyson tuvieron que partir sino tardaría semanas en salir un ferry a su ciudad Misty tubo que irse por el gimnasio pero le confesó a Dawn algo "NO ganaste la batalla , Ash no es tuyo!" y Dawn no le toma importancia se dio la noche todos estaban dormidos excepto una persona..

Zoey- Nando, que haces?.-sentándose aun lado de él.

Nando-Pienso sabes Zoey hace tiempo tenia una gran confusión en mi corazón pero cuando Ash nos reunió logre despejar mi dudas.-tan tranquilo como siempre.

Zoey algo nerviosa- A que te refieres?

Nando-Zoey tu me gustas y mucho!.-con esto ultimo ella le confesó que también sentía atracción por el y ambos se dieron tierno beso.

-Al dia siguiente nuestros héroes ya habían despertado de su largo descanzo pero aun tenían que seguir en cama mientras tanto con Dawn y los demás en la despedida de Zoey y Nando-

Zoey-Bueno mi novio y yo nos vamos cuídate y cuando quieran ayuda no duden en llamarnos Dawn.

Dawn-No sabia que tu y Nando…

Nando-Apenas fue ayer pequeña Dawn, se cuidan.-ambos se van.

May-Bueno también tengo que irme, Ash eres como un hermano cuídate mas y Dawn nos volveremos a ver hasta luego .La abraza y se retira

-Al final Anabel y Ritchie también se retiraron dejándolos ya solos los chicos ya solo tenían vendas en ciertas partes y se encontraban entrenando por otro lado las chicas se encontraban en una mesa y se pusieron a platicar-


	33. Chapter33-confesiones,amores y aventuras

Disclaimer: Pokémon y Naruto No me pertenecen, así que mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derecho de autor…sin mas que decir aquí esta mi Fic.

Capitulo 33 hoy presentamos:" confesiones, amores y aventuras!"

Narrador- El universo es muy grande, tan grande que ni hasta los científicos saben, podrían haber miles de universos! Oh quizá solo 2, pero nosotros no nos centramos en eso! Nah! , pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo de pokémon {habitan misteriosas criaturas ,y tú las puedes atrapar con unas pokebolas , entrenarlas , criarlas y luchar para ser el mejor } , Mundo del Chakra {habitan los llamados "ninjas" en sus respectivas aldeas y lo que ellos llaman "chakra" sirve para hacer as de sus habilidades como profesionales en su elemento y como un verdadero "Ninja" } , estos mundos son total mente diferentes!. Se unificaran? Oh la destrucción es la única salvación, pero a cual de los 2 mundos se tendrán que destruir? Estas y otras preguntas mas se irán formulando, así que lean! :D

-En la platica de las chicas llegan los chicos a molestarlas en la platica ya sale que se sientes mucho mejor y todo eso y están listos para lo que viene, el tiempo se paso volando y se hizo de noche pero como es clásico uno de todos no puede dormir y era Naruto el estaba afuera viendo las estrellas pensando "Me gusta Hinata pero y Sakura? Digo Hinata es bonita y nunca le preste atención y hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que la amo pero me corresponderá? Ya que puede que Orochimaru haiga echo de sus jutsus?-

¿?-Hola que haces? .-se espanta y ve que es Hinata-

Naruto-Hola…am am siéntate

Hinata-Naruto hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…

Naruto-Dime

Hinata-Tu me…tu me…-trago saliva, se puso toda roja y se quedo pasmada pues sintió unos labios cálidos besándola y un abrazo encantador se separaron-

Naruto-Tu me gustas y yo te gusto Hinata te amo y perdóname por tardarme tanto y que tuviera que pasar todo eso para darme cuenta

Hinata-No tienes que disculparte te quiero Naruto

Naruto-Hinata esta es la pregunta del millón. Quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata-Si si quiero! .-lo abraza y lo tumba-

(Al día siguiente en la cafetería antes de irse Naruto y Hinata ya se presentan como novios todos los felicitan)

Sasuke-Ya era hora dobe!.

Naruto-Deja de fastidiar Sasukito.

Sasuke-Callate!

(los chicos hicieron su parada en un pequeño bosque pues tenían que comer algo ya que habían caminado por un buen tiempo las parejas se fueron a buscar leña y agua quedándose solos Dawn y Ash)

Dawn-Ash y Gary es tu rival? .-quería saber la reacción de Ash.

Ash-Si lo es o lo era porque?

Dawn-Ah bueno pensé que algún día podríamos ir a visitarlo tu sabes

Ash-Estas loca?! Para que quieres ir a verlo?!.-enojado.

Dawn-Pues él me dijo que era bonita! Y me gustaría verlo de nuevo!.-contestándole algo exaltada-

Ash se puso rojo –Dawn entonces tendré que decirte todos los días (la toma de las manos) lo hermosa que eres y cuanto te amo pero para ello tienes que aceptar ser mi novia! (totalmente rojo)

Dawn-Ash..yo …yo…

Ash-Dawn..(la besa y se separa de ella)

Dawn-Oye! Porque te detienes? Si quiero! Si quiero ser tu novia Ash Kechum!.-lo abraza y se besan nuevamente.

Narrador- Y asi concluye esta primera temporada donde el mundo ninja se junto con el de los pokémon, logrando derrotar al mal y aun teniendo tiempo para el romance…pero Naruto y compañía se quedaran ahí? Hayaran un modo para volver a Konoha? Bueno pues habrá que esperar ala segunda temporada para ver estas respuestas. Esta historia continuara…(gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic : ) espero haya sido de su agrado y si quieren agregan alguna idea para la segunda parte con mucho gusto será aceptada).


End file.
